Amigos en el drama
by toaneo07
Summary: courtney fue eliminada en lugar de ezekiel ,este se hace amigo de duncan y geoff ,duncan se enamora de gwen ,geoff de bridgette y ezekiel de izzy ,que locuras haran estos chicos por sus amadas
1. courtney es eliminada

**Hola gente aquí esta toaneo el único que hace historia de ezekiel ,pero en este fic hare algo que yo llamo el gran proyecto ,esta historia se centra en las siguientes parejas :ezekielxizzy ,duncanxgwen, geoffxbridgette ,pero no se desespere aun ,ve como es la historia y díganme como le parece**

Estaban los bagres asesinos en la fogata, los únicos que no tenían un malvavisco eran ezekiel y courtney, el primero tenía peligro de ser eliminado por sus comentarios y courtney porque esta no participo en el reto causando que en parte su equipo perdiera el reto, los chicos querían eliminar a la morena y las chicas querían eliminar al chico, la tensión estaba creciendo en el lugar

-bien dejando un lado el suspenso, el primero en ser eliminado es…-dijo Chris viendo a los 2 chicos, esto con nerviosismo se veían por el temor-courtney

-fiuuu…..QUEEEE-dijo courtney viendo como el ultimo malvavisco era entregado a ezekiel, la mayoría de las chicas estaban sorprendida, courtney con enojo se dirigió a donde estaba Chris-COMO PUDE SER ELIMINADA!

-es simple, quizás algunas de la chicas no voto por ezekiel sino por ti-dijo Chris haciéndole seña al chef para que se llevara si era necesario a la morena

-QUUUEE QUIEN QUERIA ELIMINARME YO FUI LIDER DE CAMPAMENTO-gritaba furiosa courtney

-por eso fue que vote contra ti-dijo Eva sorprendiendo a todos en especial ezekiel-prefiero tener al otro que al menos puedo golpearlo que tener a una loca mandona

-QUUEEE! NO PUEDEN ECHARME DE ESTE SHOW DE "#"!#"$Q, ME VENGARE-gritaba con ira courtney siendo arrastrada por el chef para después ser lanzada al bote de los perdedores, después de ese momento Chris se acerca a los chicos y posa su vista a la cámara

-guau que ceremonia, véanos en el próximo episodio de isla del drama-dijo Chris hablándole a la cámara para después dirigirse hacia su camerino, la mayoría de los chicos se fueron excepto geoff y Duncan, quienes se acercaron a ezekiel quien estaba viendo el muelle de la vergüenza

-viejo por poco te eliminan-dijo geoff abrazando por los hombros del chico

-bien aprendiste algo hoy no?-pregunto burlón Duncan

-en parte….las chicas no le gustan oír que son más débiles que los chicos-dijo ezekiel, Duncan levemente lo golpea en la cabeza, geoff ríe un poco

-viejo hoy aprenderás sobre todas las cosas que te has perdido-dijo geoff dirigiéndose a la cabaña juntos a los 2 chicos, Duncan estaba un poco distraído durante el camino cosa que nota ezekiel

-eh…que tienes…viejo?-dijo ezekiel viendo a geoff si dijo bien la palabra viejo ,geoff ríe un poco y le alza el dedo en señal de aprobación

-no es nada…es que esa chica courtney me atraía, pero bueno veré si hay otra chica hermosa-dijo Duncan viendo por todo el campamento cuando nota a una hermosa gótica de cabellos negros con azul escribiendo en su diario a la luz de la luna, aunque no le dio importancia, pero esa chica le había llamado la atención, pero pensaría eso otro día, ahora se divertiría molestando al chico de casa. Al día siguiente los 3 chicos duraron casi toda la noche hablando sobre las chicas además le intuyeron en otra cosa que el pobre de ezekiel no entendía, además Duncan le prestó su reproductor de mp3 para que conociera música, y aun en todo eso los demás no se quedaron atrás, muchos le aportaron cosas buenas como mala sobre la actualidad, en si la noche se concentraron en que el chico se actualizara ,ya era las 9 de la mañana y la mayoría de los campistas estaban desayunando algo que no contaba como desayuno hecho por el chef

-que será esto?-se pregunto Duncan viendo que su plato hay algo que se mueve ,este aparta su plato con asco y posa disimuladamente sus ojos en una chica gótica que le había llamado la atención, pero antes de pensar cualquier cosa un chico de cabello rubio se sienta a lado suyo-que sucede geoff

-nada viejo…oye donde está ezekiel?-pregunto geoff viendo por todos lados y sin encontrar rastro del zeke, hasta que este entro a la cafetería, geoff le hizo señales para que se acercara, cuando este se sentó en la mesa, las chicas que estaban cerca de el se apartaron, Duncan y geoff nota eso, y más que al chico no le molesto-guau viejo parece ser que aun te odian

-eh….lo se-dijo ezekiel viendo su desayuno y se asusto cuando aparentemente su cereal le gruño ,así que lo aparto lentamente-bien el zeke ira a ver la isla ,después me las arreglos con ella y les pediré disculpa-dijo ezekiel levantándose del lugar pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta este choca con una chica de cabellera naranja cayendo los 2 al suelo ,causando más que unas risas de parte de la mayoría ,ezekiel se levanto y amablemente le extendió la mano a izzy para que se levantara-lo siento ,no vi

-jejeje a izzy le gusta los golpes, discúlpame a mi-dijo izzy sonriéndole al chico, este siente una sensación en el estomago y se pone nervioso

-no ,no fue culpa mía ,no me di cuenta ,además no te disculpe ,eres muy hermosa para disculparte eh –dijo ezekiel sin pensarlo ,muchos se quedan callados ,izzy se sonroja por el cumplido del chico ,este nota lo que dijo y se pone muy nervioso-ehh me tengo que ir chao-dijo ezekiel chocando con la pared varias veces después se detiene y toma la puerta aunque cuando salió se cayo pero aun así se fue ,izzy solo se limito a tomar asiento ,Duncan y geoff se vieron y sabían que debían hacer algo ,mas Duncan pues ezekiel no le había devuelto su mp3,cuando nota que bridgette se acerca a los chicos mas especifico a geoff

-ehh oigan que le sucedió a ezekiel, ayer era una persona muy diferente-pregunto bridgette, Duncan alzo una ceja para responderle a la chica pero vio que geoff estaba sudando más de lo normal

-no es nada solo le dijimos cosas sobre la actualidad y además de cómo tratar a las chicas-dijo Duncan

-en serio?-pregunto bridgette

-si así es, yo lo ayude-dijo geoff intentado mostrarse seguro, Duncan solo lo ve, bridgette solo alza los hombros y se van a hablar con las demás chicas-viste como me vio, sus ojos son tan dulces y puros….creo que me he enamorado

-si como sea ¬¬–dijo Duncan sarcásticamente, este se levanta siendo seguido por geoff-ven vamos a buscar al zeke

-zeke?-pregunto geoff confuso

-si, así decidimos llamarlo, no te acuerda-pregunto Duncan, geoff negó con la cabeza, Duncan solo suspira con enojo, después esto caminaron por toda la playa, además para conocer el horrible lugar, durante el camino geoff hablo sobre la belleza de bridgette y lo maravillosa que le parecía, Duncan al principio le pareció algo normal pero al final se termino aburriendo-podemos DEJAR DE HABLAR DE ESA RUBIA

-wow viejo cálmate, dejare de hablar de ella-dijo geoff un poco asustado-oye Duncan no te ha gustado algunas chica de la isla

-no se, hay una pero no se nada de ella, lo peor es del otro equipo-dijo Duncan

-mmm ya veo, eso no importa viejo, si te gusta háblale-dijo geoff tratando de ayudar al punk

-ya que, oye donde esta zeke, apesta buscar alguien-se quejo Duncan, cuando nota que ezekiel estaba corriendo, geoff lo iba a llamar pero nota que el pobre esta corriendo de la chica mas temible de la isla…a parte de heather, la temible Eva, quien no se levanto de buen humor que digamos ¬¬, geoff y Duncan se vieron para saber que tenia que hacer y decidieron…..preparar el funeral del zeke (N/A: que bueno amigos no¬¬)-fue un gusto conocerlo creo

-AHHHH LO SIENTO EVA LO SIENTO –corrí en circulo ezekiel tratando de escapar de Eva

-crees que estaba bromeando sobre golpearte sin parar-decía Eva eufórica, geoff suspiro y le hizo seña a Duncan para detener a lo chicos, Duncan al principio e negó pero recordó que el chico tenia su preciado mp3 ,así de mala gana separaron a Eva del chico zeke ,después de uno golpes aquí y otros allá la chica se fue a tomar su desayuno dejando a lo 3 chicos acabado ,después de revisarse las heridas se fueron a la cabaña a platicar-viejo….auch, esa chica si que golpea

-si viejo eso no es cool, si hago una fiesta quizás no la inviten, no en serio no soy tan malo-decía geoff sobándose la espalda

-auch….cierto las chicas si pegan mas duro-dijo ezekiel igual de herido

-si claro ¬¬ a ti no te pegaron en los cocos, además dame mi mp3-dijo Duncan que con una mano se protegía su parte noble y la otr5a la estaba extendiendo, ezekiel le dio su aparato, después de recuperarse de lo golpes a geoff se le ocurrió una idea

-viejos porque no damos una fiesta, para inaugurar la isla, será divertido-decía geoff con una gran felicidad, Duncan solo sonrió le pareció una buena idea, y a ezekiel solo…no entendía

-fiesta? Yo nunca he ido a una fiesta-dijo ezekiel, los 2 chico solo rieron por su inocencia o estupidez

-viejo te has perdido de lo mejor, sabes que? Te enseñare a como festejar en una fiesta-dijo geoff orgulloso

-si además como harás con esa chica izzy-dijo Duncan burlón

-eh?-dijo ezekiel

-todos notaron que esa chica te gusto-dijo Duncan viendo a ezekiel, geoff solo rio un poco

-no se….quizás eh-dijo ezekiel nervioso

-bien viejo, además que ella no tiene problema contigo-dijo geoff alzándole el pulgar al aire, después este recordó algo y fue a buscar su maleta, los 2 chicos e acercaron a ver lo que traía y geoff triunfante saco una botella de vodka-viejo hoy aprenderás a beber ,será como…una inauguración hacia el mundo de la fiesta

-geoff de donde sacaste eso ¬¬-pregunto Duncan

-solo lo traje, no me revisaron el equipaje-dijo geoff mas de loa normal, los 2 chico concordaron que los tipos del show son uno idiotas, geoff saco varias copas y sirvió las copas y se la paso a los chicos-vamos viejo festejemos

-ehh es seguro tomar bebidas a esta hora-dijo ezekiel en voz baja, pues es el único que noto que era de mañana aun

-solo disfrútalo viejo-dijo geoff tomándose su vaso, Duncan después lo siguió, ezekiel con duda hace lo mismo

-wooo estuvo genial otra, otra, otra -decía ezekiel, geoff feliz le dio mas de la bebida, Duncan no se quedo atrás también tomo otra ración, así duraron como varias horas (N/A: gente no intente tomar alcohol hasta que quizás le de coma ¬¬) ya eran las 5 de la tarde (N/A: wooo O_o) y los demás chicos regresaban a la cabañas ,ya que estos e quedaron en la cafetería algunos conocerse otro pasar el rato cuando nota una música de rock en volumen alto y destrozo por toda parte

-que sucede?-pregunto beth viendo como una cama salía de una ventana destrozándola

-no lo se, pero creo que es malo-dijo bridgette preocupada

-hey que sucede aquí-pregunto Chris y chef viendo todos los destrozos-con que haciendo fiesta y destrozos

-no acabamos de llegar-dijo Tyler

-entonces quienes están allá?-pregunto Chris cuando ve que una maleta cae obre el ,todos se le acerca a ver si se encuentra bien ,excepto el chef que se reía por dentro ,cuando un chico rubio abrió de golpe la puerta de la cabaña causando un sonoro portazo atrayendo la atención de todos excepto Chris que aun seguía desmayado ,geoff comenzó a caminar desequilibradamente

-woo wuien detea iir a festegar ,ek hota de la fiu- esper-en hota de la fieta-dijo o trato de decir geoff mientras bailaba muy ebrio ,todos se preguntaba porque el chico estaba así pero notaron la botella de vodka ,entendieron lo que sucedía

-ehyyy jeofff donte te levas el vodka-decía un ebrio Duncan que quien sabe porque cargaba una maleta y la lanzo al aire cayéndole nuevamente a Chris que comenzaba a despertarse, Duncan comenzó a correr en circulo siguiendo a geoff para arrebatarle la bebida a geoff, después aparece ezekiel sorprendiendo a todos, este hace lo mismo que Duncan, chef aburrido de todo eso se acerca a los chicos y el quita la botella para verla mejor

-oficial es alcohol, chicos están en problema-dijo chef enojado

-de-delbuevelo –decía borracho ezekiel mientras se sujetaba en el brazo del chef, tratando inútilmente quitarle la bebida ,Duncan aun borracho logra quitársela y le hace seña a los 2 chicos ,estos comienza a correr por toda la isla ,siendo perseguido primero por los campistas ,después por el mismo chef ,después por lo de producción hasta pensaron en llamar al equipo swat hasta que se desmayaron ya eran como la 10de la noche y lo 3 chicos estaban en la enfermería ,claro tener 0,7 gramos de alcohol en la sangre no e bueno no ¬¬ ,en al enfermería estaban algunas de las chicas quienes destacaban gwen ,bridgette e izzy ,cuando la mayoría se fueron la 3 chicas vieron como estaban los chicos ,al final izzy y bridgette se fue y solo quedo gwen haciéndole un poco de compañía al chico punk ,Duncan comenzó poco a poco a levantarse gwen se le acerco para ver como seguía

-guau malvaviscos-dijo Duncan aun bajo el alcohol, gwen solo suspiro

-vaya chico, si que se divirtieron-dijo gwen divertida

-jejeje un malvavisco con pelo negro y azul me habla-dijo Duncan confundido, gwen nuevamente suspira y se iba a levantara cuando Duncan la toma de la mano lo cual la gótica se sonroja-jejeje me gusta mucho malvavisco de cabello único…..como te llamas oh hermosura

-Duncan soy yo gwen-dijo sarcásticamente gwen por las alucinaciones del chico punk

-es un nombre hermoso o gran hermosura-dijo Duncan causando que gwen se sonrojada, admitió que el chico estaba pasado de copas, pero lo que le dijo le gusto, cuando quería responderle Duncan cayo nuevamente desmayado, este solo suspira y sale de la enfermería para irse a dormir, después de no se 3 hora, los chicos recobran un poco la conciencia-viejo aun me duele la cabeza…..pero no importa porque me he enamorado

-jajaja sonaste como un tonto Duncan, pero yo también-decía geoff medio confundido

-woo woo yo también-decía ezekiel agitando las manos

-si jejeje fue divertido como golpeamos en los cocos con una pelota al chef-dijo Duncan riendo como un tonto seguido por los demás, claro bajo lo efecto del alcohol-estaremos en problema mañana jajajaja

-si jajaja-reía ezekiel

**Continuara…**

**Hola gente ya e que la historia es un poco confusa pero bueno, hay verán las cosa que harán lo 3 chicos para conseguir el amor de sus amadas, de una gótica, de una surfista y una loca **

Bueno dejen review si le gusto o no y que no se quejen por courtney ahhh si se me olvidaba que viva el DXG y el EXI

**Bueno eso es todos le juros que el próximo cap. le gustara**

**Bye**


	2. al dia siguiente

**Hola gente como están…bueno pues yo mal, problemas en mi casa pero no le molestare con mi problemas…pero bueno…quiero decir que esta historia la hare famosa y ya lo verán. Bueno que quiero decir que esta historia se centra en ezekielxizzy, duncanxgwen y geoffxbridgette así que disfrútenlo**

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana en la isla de Wawanakwa, muchos estaban un poco agitados….pues no es normal soportar a tres chicos en estado de ebriedad causando destrozos por todas parte aunque le saco de su aburrimiento. En la enfermería seguía durmiendo los chicos cuando uno e levanta tranquilamente

-AHHHHHH NO ME HAGAS DAÑO EVA-grito ezekiel no muy tranquilo que digamos ¬¬, causando que los otros se despertaran

-AHHHH QUE SUCEDE-grito enojado Duncan

-AHHHH DEJEMEN DORMIR VIEJO-grito con cansancio geoff, después de unos minutos se dieron cuenta que estaban en la enfermería y la preguntas no hicieron falta-viejos que estamos haciendo aquí?

-no lo se eh-dijo ezekiel un poco desorientado después lleva su mano a la cabeza por una jaqueca matutina o como lo llamamos resaca no ¬¬?-ahhh me duele la cabeza

-ahhh ya recuerdo, nos pasamos de copas, supongo que debimos haber hecho algo malo jajaja-decía Duncan ocultando su ya dolor de cabeza

-viejo la pasamos genial, y esperen como será en la fiesta-dijo alegre geoff, claro el si no tiene resaca, supongamos que el ya tiene experiencia-mmmm pero no recuerdo bien que sucedió ayer, recuerdas algo tu zeke?

-nada…..ah ya recuerdo que le lanzaste un balón a geoff en su partes eh-dijo ezekiel

-ahhh ya me acorde jajajaja-dijo geoff

-Ahhhh jajajaja-rieron después lo otros 2 chicos

-y tu recuerdas algo mas Duncan?-pregunto geoff

-no lo se, creo que tuve un sueño que hablaba con un malvavisco gótico, y le decía lindura y otra cosas melosa, y me dijo que se llamaba gwen-dijo Duncan suspirando

-viejo que sueño mas loco…ahora que lo pienso bien así no se llama la chica gótica de lo topos?-pregunto geoff

-si es cierto eh-dijo ezekiel después pensó un momento-oye que es gótico?

-ahhh ¬¬ después te dijo ok?-dijo Duncan al chico, después pensó por un momento-entonces crees que soñé con esa chica gwen

-así parece viejo, creo que te gusta, vaya el chico malo tiene una debilidad-dijo geoff riendo por lo bajo cuando esquiva una almohada para tratar de esquivar otra pero no esperaba un jarrón cayendo al suelo adolorido

-creo que es mejor no molestarlo –pensó ezekiel, este pensó por un momento-oye Duncan, esa chica esta en el mismo equipo que la peli naranja de ayer

-y que hay con eso-dijo Duncan alzando una ceja

-pues no se me ayudarías salir con ella –pregunto un poco apenado ezekiel

-bien zeke, claro porque no, será divertido como lo intentas, además conoceré a esa chica gwen-dijo Duncan

-yo también ayudare viejo, necesitan al maestro de las citas con las chicas-dijo geoff reincorporándose

-ehh geoff, ni pudiste no parecer un tonto frente a la surfista-dijo Duncan riendo un poco

-es que bueno, estaba nervioso-decía geoff tratando de dar una excusa, ezekiel se levanto y se poso en la puerta de la enfermería

-ehh chicos no seria mejor ir a desayunar no?-pregunto ezekiel

-tienes razón, pero no creo que esa comida que sirve el chef nos ayude a quitarnos el hambre-dijo con ``sabiduría´´ Duncan mientras salía de la enfermería juntos a los 2 chicos, estos conversaron de cosas triviales cuando llegaron notaron que no habían muchos de los campistas, estaban trent, beth, DJ, Justin, katie, sadie, bridgette, Lindsay y Owen, cuando los chicos hicieron acto de presencia, todos y digo todos se acercaron para preguntarle no e que cosas

-guau si que se pasaron no-dijo beth un poco divertida por el comportamiento de los 3 chicos

-es cierto si que se divirtieron ayer –dijo trent

-y cuando molestaron a Chris si fue genial –dijo feliz Owen

-eso hicimos eh?-pregunto ezekiel

-no te acuerdas, después que hicieron que se desmayara 2 veces, lo lanzaron desde el acantilado, fue genial ver como lloraba como un bebe cuando caía jajaja-reía trent

-guau eso hicimos?-pregunto Duncan

-no solo eso, que más hicieron katie-pregunto sadie

-oh si, OMG cuando tomaron el bote de los perdedores y después saltaron con el obre el muelle y cayeron en unos de lo 7 remolque de Chris, fue genial y estupendo-dijo katie emocionada abrazando a sadie, los chicos no se acordaban de eso pero decidieron dejar el tema ahí

-Oigan chicos iré al baño que harán ustedes?-pregunto Duncan

-iré a ver unas cosas eh-dijo ezekiel saliendo juntos a Duncan hacia la puerta

-yo me quedare necesito recargas energía –dijo disimuladamente geoff, pues planeaba quedarse a hablar un poco con bridgette

-como quieran –dijo Duncan separándose de los chicos, este se dirigió al baño, en el cual e cepillo los dientes se baño y se cambio en la cabaña, cuando salió decidió ver como era el lugar pues por obvia razones no recuerda su gran paseo por todo el campamento, noto una que otras cosas como que al parecer que la cabañas tenia mas destrozos cuando ellos habían llegado, por lo cual lo dejo como un misterio (¬¬) ,cuando nota que una parte cerca de la playa estaba una cierta chica gótica bajo en las sombra de un árbol ,Duncan rápidamente la reconoció ,pensó en que debería de hacer ,seguir su camino o comenzar su plan de conocer y enamorar a la misteriosa gwen ,pero como el no era de esos chico que piensas en las cosa ,se dejo llevar y lentamente se acerca a donde estaba la gótica ,mientras esta se concentraba en terminar su dibujo sin notar la presencia de un cierto punk-dulzura porque estas aquí sola?

-eh -dijo gwen sobresaltada cuando ve que el joven punk se había sentado a lado suyo, gwen instintivamente pone la parte del dibujo en su piernas para que Duncan no lo viera –solo estoy aquí dibujando

-ya veo preciosa, y dime que haces?-pregunto Duncan sonriendo pícaramente

-no nada dibujando y tu como sigues eh-dijo gwen sonriéndole maliciosamente, Duncan solo le hizo los mismo, ambos chicos se lanzaban miradas retadoras, por lo cual le gustaba como se hablaban entre miradas, hasta que gwen decide romper silencio-bueno antes de cualquier cosa ,es mejor presentarnos para conocernos mejor no, inténtalo ,dime tu nombre?

-soy el criminal mas querido de lo reformatorio, Duncan-dijo Duncan, gwen sin evitarlo suelta una pequeña risa, por lo cual el chico lo nota

-bueno supongo que es mi turnos yo soy-iba comenzar su presentación gwen cuando fue interrumpida por Duncan

-eres gwen, la chica gótica mas hermosa de todas, y por lo que veo amante de la soledad y maestra del arte-dijo Duncan viendo a la chica, gwen solo voltea un poco la mirada sonrojada el chico solo sonríe victorioso

-vaya parece ser que tenemos entre nosotros a un acosador-dijo burlona gwen

-como crees que me olvidaría de tu hermoso nombre cuando lo dijeron-dijo Duncan, gwen solo volvió a sonrojarse-y dime que es lo que dibujabas

-eh…nada, solo el paisaje-dijo gwen, sospechosamente nerviosa

-mmm ya veo, ahora que lo noto, este campamento es muy aburrido-dijo Duncan acomodándose en el árbol

-si quizás por eso se pasaron de copas eh –dijo gwen comenzando a reír, Duncan solo se limita a también a sonreí pues la gótica tenia razón

-jejeje cierto, pero no lo niegues que te divertiste con todo el desastres que causamos creo-dijo Duncan sonriendo maliciosamente, gwen solo ríe un poco

-si, ustedes si se encargaron de ese tonto de Chris jejeje-dijo gwen riendo a carcajada

-si, ahhh me gustaría tener mi colección de películas de terror para pasara el tiempo-dijo Duncan un poco triste por su películas, cuando nota que gwen se le queda viendo, este extrañado decide preguntarle lo que le sucede-dije algo que te moleste dulzura

-te gustan las películas de terror?-pregunto gwen ,Duncan extrañado asiente con la cabeza ,lo que sucedió después le sorprendió demasiado-guau a ti también yo soy fanática de las películas de terror ,me encanta asesino de la montaña 3 ,cuando el asesino toma una sierra y parte a la mitad a unos de los protagonista ,además la música del fondos le dio el toque de maldad pura ,lo cual la hace el mejor momento de película de todas-dijo emocionada gwen ,Duncan solo sonrió un poco ,pensó que no se quedaría atrás

-en serio? Y que me dices cuando el asesino se enfrenta con uno de las victimas que se volvió loco y toma un hacha y comienza a pelear eh-dijo Duncan interesado en el tema

-OMG como pude olvidarme de esa parte, fue la mejor, nunca creí que te gustara las películas de terror-dijo gwen

-jejeje dulzura, me encanta y planeo er un cineasta en el futuro-dijo Duncan con orgullo

-si lo logra veré todas tu películas-dijo gwen otorgándole una sonrisa al chico

-que bien, y dime te viste el ataque de los alíen 4?-pregunto Duncan comenzando una conversación de interés para los 2 chicos. En otra parte ezekiel estaba caminando por todos la isla, le interesaba conocer aquellas cosas que jamás había visto, vio un conejo, vio un árbol ,vio un lago ,vio unos pájaros ,vio otro árbol, vio a un yeti…espera que demonio …un yeti ,este con un enojo comenzó a perseguir al pobre zeke ,este trataba de no ser atrapado por la criatura cuando una ráfaga de color naranja se abalanzo sobre el yeti ,ezekiel doblo la vista y no podía creer lo que veía ,era izzy que había…..mordido al yeti ,este asustado salió corriendo del lugar ,izzy tenia un trozo de su pelaje de u boca ,pero ezekiel no noto eso ,noto la perfecta belleza de la chica con ….su particular locura ,lo cual el zeke se perdió en sus pensamientos ,izzy sonriente e acerca al chico

-guau chico, al parecer te gusta el peligro jejeje a izzy le gusta a los valientes-dijo izzy riendo a carcajadas

-eh...ah si gracias por salvarme-dijo ezekiel nerviosamente

-jejeje tranquilo chico fiestero, me acuerdo que tome mucho vino en el titanic, y accidentalmente cause que se hundiera jejeje-dijo izzy hablando de una película….espero que no me demande ¬¬

-guau hiciste que un barco se hundiera-dijo ezekiel quien e muy inocente o como definen el show muy tonto

-si y no solo eso, yo soy la responsable que los barcos y aviones desaparezcan en el trianguló de las bermudas o como yo lo llamo el trianguló de izzy jejeje -decía izzy comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por el zeke

-increíble, guau eres tan magnifica y tan hermosa izzy-dijo ezekiel sin pensarlo ,cuando noto lo que dijo se estremeció y comenzó a sentirse nervioso, izzy voltea la vista y solo le sonríe

-gracias…dime como te llamas, es que mi cabeza e golpea mucho y tengo suerte recordar mi nombre-dijo izzy golpeándose levemente la cabeza

-me llamo ezekiel, pero si quiere dime zeke-dijo ezekiel feliz

-jejeje zeke eh…me encanta, parece nombre de DJ, yo una vez fui dj en una fiesta, pero tuve problema porque la mafia rusa me sorprendió y comenzaron a perseguirme-dijo izzy contando unas de sus historias al chico. En otra parte Duncan y gwen se la habían pasado hablando de película de terror y ciencias ficción, los 2 notaron que era mas o menos las 4, Duncan debía ver como seguía geoff, pues Duncan aunque lleva 2 días amigo del rubio sabe bien que el no es muy Cortez (o como le dice Duncan, un idiota¬¬) bridgette así que le ayudaría o trataría, así que se levanto, gwen vio que el chico e iba lo cual le causo tristeza

-vaya dulzura, esta triste porque me voy-dijo Duncan sonriendo pícaramente

-que no como crees-dijo gwen actuando enojada para después pasar un rostro con un poco de tristeza-no quieres seguir hablando conmigo?

-no dulzura, tengo que hacer, después no encontramos te parece?-pregunto Duncan ,gwen sonriente asiente con la cabeza ,Duncan sonríe y se despide con un movimiento de su mano ,gwen ve como a lo lejos el chico desaparecía ,gwen levanto el dibujo que estaba haciendo anteriormente y lo volteo para verlo mejor ,esta dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio que su dibujo aparecía un cierto chico punk que le había dicho unas hermosas palabras mas románticas que le habían dicho en su vida ,contemplo por uno minutos el dibujo ,en un árbol cercano se asomaba una figura el cual destacaba una camisa con una mano negra quien había visto a lo 2 chicos conversar ,trent decidió ir a la cabaña a pensar o tocar la guitarra ,pero algo tenia ocupada su mente y era la gótica pero no era exactamente eso …

-creo que competiré con Duncan….pero se que ganare, ganare el corazón de gwen y venceré a Duncan-pensó trent entrando a la cabaña de los chicos

**Continuara….**

**Hola gente espero que le guste el cap.….bueno se que puse nada de BXG pero en el prox cap. si habrá lo juro**

**Bueno vaya interacción que tuvo ezekiel y Duncan con su amadas jejeje pero parece ser que a trent le ha nacido la legendaria rivalidad contra Duncan, lucharan por el corazón de gwen**

**Quien ganara?**

**Quien tendrá el corazón de la gótica?**

**Y donde están Chris y el chef ahora que lo pienso no molestaron a los chicos?**

-creo que yo le dires, el señor McLean y el señor Hatchet terminaron en el hospital por varias heridas, así que no estarán en la isla por un buen tiempo-dijo una enfermera…..espera que chigando de donde salió! Ahhh que diablo haremos como si nada

**Bueno eso es todo esperen el prox cap.**

**bye**


	3. conversaciones

**Hola toaneo entra siendo alabado por su fangirls…..crik….crik…crik…quien dejo entrar al grillo? Pero bueno me siento feliz que la mayoría le guste la historia jejeje, pero bueno no vinieron a verme a mi hablar bobería sino ver las historias de los amigos del drama**

-increíble, te gusta los animales y surfear-dijo geoff emocionado, sentado junto a la rubia quien estaba emocionada con la conversación del chico

-gracias –dijo bridgette de lo mas de alegre

-si, me acuerdo que salí una vez con una surfista una vez, fue la pe…-iba a decir geoff cuando de un movimiento Duncan tomo al rubio y le tapo la boca, el chico se asusto igual que la rubia, Duncan comenzó a arrástralo hacia la salida

-lo siento me tengo que llevármelo -dijo Duncan llevándose a geoff, bridgette solo pudo despedirse de el con una señal de mano, después de uno momento Duncan había soltado al rubio-viejo por casi lo arruinas, al parece ser que tenia razón

-en serio la iba a arruinar?-pregunto geoff

-si no puedes llegar y decirle que saliste con una surfista y que salió mal, así la asustaras-dijo Duncan sonando muy sabio

-bueno….supongo que me salvaste viejo-dijo geoff, este pensó un momento y digamos que el no piensa mucho-oye y que donde has estado?

-jejeje adivina-dijo Duncan sonriendo

-no lo creo viejo-dijo geoff

-si así es-dijo Duncan cerrando los ojos

-estuviste….en el salón de belleza-dijo alegremente geoff, Duncan solo se cae al suelo

-si que eres tonto, No, estaba con una cierta chica-dijo Duncan borrando su rostro lleno de enojo a una de tranquilidad

-vaya conque ya hablaste con esa chica, gwen, bridgette la menciono cuando estuvimos hablando, como sea, de que hablaron viejo?-pregunto geoff

-muchas cosa viejo, pero no hablemos de eso-dijo Duncan un poco serio-viejo en serio por casis las arruinas, que acaso no sabes hablar bien con las chicas

-si….mas o menos….no se pues me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con ella-dijo geoff muy apenado

-oficial al parecer soy el único que se sobre chicas ¬¬-dijo Duncan refiriéndose al zeke y a geoff

-oye Duncan ahora que me acuerdo cuando hablaba con ella le hice un pequeño poema-dijo geoff de lo mas de feliz

-en serio? Veamos que hiciste-dijo Duncan en tono burlón

-bien dice así: **oh bridgette, eres tan radiante como mi perro Luis, tu fragancia es tan genial como la del vodka, con tu compañía me hace sentir libre, cuando Salí corriendo desnudo en una fiesta, y no se que mas decir, pero me harías feliz saber como es tu brazzier-**finalizo geoff sorprendentemente hizo que estas palabras ¬¬ sonaran un poema, Duncan agito la cabeza varia veces hasta que se cayo y….

-JAJAJAJAJAJJ NO, NO ESPERA JAJAJAJAJ SU BRAZZIER? AJJAJAJAJAJ-reía Duncan por la estupidez del rubio, este no entendía el porque la risa del chico

-entonces me quedo bien?-pregunto geoff

-SI JAJAJAJ TE QUEDO SSSSUUUPER JAJAJAJA-dijo Duncan tratando de sonar sarcástico, geoff como buen ingenuo lo acepto de buena manera

-gracias viejo se lo llevare a bridgette-rio geoff saliendo corriendo a darle su poema a la rubia, Duncan seguía riendo cuando nota lo que iba a hacer el rubio se levanto de golpe y emprendió camino hacia donde se dirigía el tonto

-la ultima vez que lo ayudo ¬_¬-pensaba Duncan corriendo para alcanzar al tonto, cuando lo ve se le lanza encima y le quita el poema

-viejo porque lo hiciste?-pregunto enojado geoff

-acabo de salvarte….otra vez-dijo Duncan lanzado el papel arrugado al suelo

-y porque?-pregunto crédulo geoff

-no le preste atención, mejor vayamos a molestar a alguien te parece?-pregunto Duncan ,geoff alza el pulgar y se fueron a molestar a…..Harold

En otra parte ezekiel había mantenido conversación con izzy, quien escuchaba atentamente sus alocadas aventuras

-así King Kong y yo le ganamos a godzilla de un mordico jajaajaj-dijo izzy moviendo los pies alegremente

-jejeje increíble-dijo ezekiel, este ya sabia de antemano que ella no pudo hacer eso…..porque godzilla esta en Japón y eso es imposible, pero bueno –pero dime cuéntame de ti? No me has dicho nada acerca de ti

-jejeje izzy no puede decirte soy un enigma-dijo izzy diciendo lo ultimo con malicia, ezekiel solo suspira decepcionado, la peli naranja al ver la decepción del chico ,piensa por un momento y decide hacer lo correcto-….nací el 29 de abril

-eh?-era todo lo que pudo decir ezekiel, este no entendió a que se debió aquello

-que mi cumpleaños es el 29 de abril-dijo izzy un poco apenada

-y porque no me lo querías decir?-pregunto ezekiel acercándose a la chica

-no soy alguien que cuento mis cosas personales-dijo izzy bajando un poco la cabeza

-y eso?-pregunto ezekiel intrigado

-Pues el ejército me persigue y es malo contar mis cosas personales-dijo izzy…seria….seria?

-GUAUUU en serio y que le hiciste?-pregunto emocionado ezekiel

-jejeje izzy si le causo molestia, bueno izzy te contara su aventura-dijo izzy alegre, ezekiel ansioso se acerca a la chica mientras oía su historia. En otra parte Duncan y geoff alzaba la mano despidiéndose de Harold, por cierto este estaba colgado de sus calzones desde el asta de la bandera

-hasta pronto-dijo con un tono de burla Duncan

-OIGAN REGRESEN-grito Harold

-después viejo jejeje-reía geoff cuando voltea la vista y ve algo que le llama la atención-viejo esa no es…gwen y esta….con otro?

-eh?-dijo Duncan cuando se da cuenta, ve que gwen esta platicando alegremente con….trent?

-vaya ,parecen que la están pasando bien viejo-dijo geoff preocupado ,cuando nota que Duncan tiene una mirada asesina y al parecer iba a ir hasta donde estaban la gótica y el guitarrista-viejo estas celoso?

-eh?-dijo Duncan olvidando cualquier pensamiento de tortura-espera viejo no estoy celoso

-si viejo según esto-dijo geoff sacando una hoja de quien sabe donde la saco…espera esto me huele mal-según esto dice que tenías pensamiento de tortura sobre trent porque esta hablando con gwen

-espera como sabe eso?-dijo Duncan y le quita la hoja-SI QUE ERES IDIOTA ESTAS LEYENDO EL GUION DEL FIC

….ya sabía yo que algo salió mal aquí ¬¬

-ahhh como iba a saber que me desvié del tema-dijo geoff de lo mas de lo normal

-AHHH ME ABURRI ESTARE EN MI CAMERINO-dijo Duncan yendo al lugar mencionado

15 minutos después de tratar que Duncan volviera….acepto solo que el pueda darle una paliza a trent en el futuro

-bien como decía no como crees-dijo Duncan tratando de ocultar el hecho que de verdad estaba celoso

-VESS SI ESTABA CELOSO Y A MI ME REGAÑAN-dijo geoff enojado

Ahhhh cállate y sigue

-bien como sea viejo ¬¬dijo geoff enojado –bueno Duncan no puedes simplemente llegar allá y golpearlo ,eso seria malo además gwen pensara mal de ti

-cierto pero bueno ese cliché no me ganara-dijo Duncan caminando junto a geoff, Duncan entra a la cabaña y saca de su maleta algo que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial ,saca un pequeño cohete ,que planeaba hacer explotar algo en la isla ,pero le encontró mejor uso

-viejo, que harás con eso?-pregunto geoff

-que mal que zeke no esta aquí, se lo va a perder jejeje-rio maliciosamente Duncan. En otra parte izzy y ezekiel reían a carcajada, aunque no lo notaban, estaban demasiado cerca, cuando izzy se dio cuenta sonrojada se levanto, dando excusa que quería correr libre como una ardilla, ezekiel no replico y acepto gustoso, así como unos locos que acabaron de escapar del manicomio corrieron riendo por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago

-nademos zeke, quiero ser un delfín-dijo izzy alegre

-claro porque no…que es un delfín eh?-pregunto ezekiel y no se dio de cuenta que la chica se había quitado su falda(N/A: o lo que sea que ella se pone) quedando en traje de baño, ezekiel se le quedo viendo muy ruborizado ,izzy suelta una leve risa por el rostro del chico después dio un salto ,dando una que otra voltereta en el aire y cayendo al agua ,ezekiel de quien sabe donde saco un cartel con el numero 108 (N/A: guau si que le gusta) ,después de unos minutos la chica saca la cabeza del agua

-zeke, no te quedes atrás, ven y entra-dijo izzy emocionada

-eh no se nadar eh-dijo ezekiel un poco apenado, después nota que izzy sale del agua e inesperadamente lo toma de la mano y se acerca a su odio

-si quieres te enseño?-pregunto izzy amablemente y con un poco de seducción ,ezekiel se estremece por eso y termina agitando al cabeza varias veces ,izzy se separa de el y regresa al agua-VAMOSSSS ZEKE NO TE DEMORES

-ok eh-dijo ezekiel quitándose su ropa quedando en un pantalón que oportunamente tenia bajo su jeans .lentamente entra al agua, izzy se le acerca y le extiende las manos, el chico un poco nervioso las toma, después de uno segundo izzy decide hablar

-bien zeke primero debe de hacer esto-dijo izzy comenzando a darle las instrucciones al chico. Dé regreso con Duncan, este estaba en un arbusto junto a geoff quien se notaba que tenia un rostro de duda

-viejo, exactamente que planeas hacer?-pregunto desconfiando geoff

-bueno, es simple, este cohete será lanzado terminara en la cabeza del chico cliché, después hará BOOM-dijo Duncan apuntado con su cohete que por cierto causa una explosión leve pero lo que causara,le ayudara a Duncan, después de acomodar el cohete, Duncan saca su encendedor y prende el cohete, e inmediatamente sale a una velocidad increíble, donde gwen y trent, este ultimo diciéndole cumplidos y gwen aparentemente lo aceptaba correctamente, cuando escucharon un sonido agudo ,trent vio por todo lado cuando siente algo caliente en su cabeza

-trent tienes….un cohete en al cabeza -decía gwen un poco intrigada y alarmada

-un cohete?...bueno al menos no explo…-no pudo de terminar de decir trent cuando el susodicho objeto exploto ,este inmediatamente comenzó a correr en circulo ,cuando choca con una piedra dando vuelta por el lugar después inesperadamente choca con un árbol fuertemente haciendo que quienes lo estaba viendo dijeran un sonoro uhhh ,pero hay no termino lo sucedido ,resulta que, el árbol por el impacto se rompe y causando que trent cayera por el barranco sobre el árbol ,este con el rostro sucio por la explosión no veía hasta que fue tarde ,se limpio uno de sus ojos y nota que esta en el mar sobre el árbol ,según mucho estaba surfeando ,como el no sabe ,se aferro al tronco y comenzó a llorar como un bebe-mamiiiiii

-auch que mal-dijo Duncan medio sonriendo viendo desde un arbusto lo sucedido

-viejo si eres malo-dijo geoff asustado

-lo se-dijo Duncan sonriendo victorioso-bueno como lo veo el durara como unas hora en el mar, así que ahora es mi turno con gwen-dijo Duncan caminando tranquilamente donde estaba la gótica-hola gwen, disculpa por la demora

-hola Duncan, si que te demoraste-dijo gwen sonriéndole al chico, el chico ríe levemente y se acerca a la chica

-vaya, que le sucedió?-pregunto Duncan haciendo el papel de ``no se que le sucedió al chico que esta surfeando, claro fui yo quien lo causo´´

-ah trent, el estará bien-dijo gwen concentrándose en el chico –bueno de que quieres hablar?

-mmm dime fuiste a unos de los conciertos de los black veil brides?-pregunto Duncan comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por la chica

-GUAU te gusta esa banda, es una de mis favorita y si he ido a todos sus concierto, me gusta beatiful remains, es mi favorita-dijo gwen alegremente

-a mi igual, que te parece, si va a la cabaña a escuchar unas cuanta canciones conmigo, te parece?-pregunto Duncan ,gwen feliz asiente con la cabeza ,Duncan le da una sonrisa sincera a la chica ,raro pues el no es de así de dulce con una chica…..será que se había enamorado….no ,debe de ser eso….o si?

Ezekiel regresaba mojado juntos a izzy quien por cansancio le había pedido al zeke que la cargara, este camino feliz ya que paso todo el día con la chica además que había aprendido a nadar, recordó que izzy, le había dicho que irían a nadar en el mar para la próxima vez, ezekiel sonrió felizmente y vio que ya había llegado a la cabaña de las chicas, este hizo un movimiento para despertar a la peli naranja ya que era tarde, izzy con un poco de sueño se despertó y se bajo tranquilamente del zeke

-gracias, izzy se divirtió mucho hoy, de verdad sabes escuchar a una chica, todos me ignoran porque piensa que soy una loca, que piensas tu?-dijo izzy feliz mientras miraba sus pies esperando la respuesta del zeke

-pues… tu eres alguien normal, eres dulce, divertida y muy hermosa eh-dijo ezekiel posando su brazos detrás de su cabeza, tratando de ignorar su nervioso y su creciente sonrojo, izzy solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la cabaña

-ahhh izzy es una tonta olvido hacer algo importante-dijo izzy volteándose para caminar al zeke, este confundido piensa lo que quiere hacer ahora la peli naranja, pero paso algo que lo sorprendió, izzy le da un leve beso en la mejilla, y rápidamente regreso a la cabaña, ezekiel shockeado ve a la chica, esta voltea la vita y le guiña el ojo izquierdo-buena noche zeke

-eh?-dijo ezekiel agitando su mano derecha, izzy ríe un poco y entra a la cabaña, después de uno minutos para que el zeke salga de su trance decide regresar a su cabaña, cuando nota que gwen y Duncan estaban sentado en los asiento fuera de la cabaña delos chicos, al parece estaban escuchando música del mp3 del chico –hola Duncan, hola…gwen? si gwen eh

-hola ehh-dijo gwen apenada tratando de recordar el nombre del chico

-ezekiel-dijo Duncan con total naturalidad

-cierto disculpa-dijo gwen apenada

-tranquila, Duncan adivina de donde vengo y que me sucedió-dij ezekiel sonriendo por lo sucedido anteriormente con izzy

-guau mire la hora, Duncan lo siento, debo ir a la cabaña, ya es tarde, hablamos mañana vale-dijo gwen despidiéndose de los 2 chicos

-ahhh que mal que se fue-dijo Duncan con un poco de tristeza

-oye te gusta esa chica no?-pregunto ezekiel ,Duncan solo alza una ceja enojad ,ya que puede ser que se enamoro de la chica pero que se lo pase recordando ya es malo-jejeje adivina lo que me sucedió con izzy, eh

-con izzy? Viejo debe de decírmelo-dijo Duncan dejando a un lado el enojo, ezekiel le conto la mayor parte de lo que hizo con izzy durante todo el día, además resaltando lo sucedido con el beso-viejo, creo que tu le gusta, pero un consejo, no te confíes, debes de ganártela bien, te daré unos conejo en su próxima…cita?

-bien lo hare-dijo ezekiel cuando nota que viene un trent enojado y mojado?

-viejo que te sucedió?.-pregunto Duncan aguantándose las ganas de reír

-antes de cualquier cosa, se que te gusta gwen-dijo trent serio, Duncan dejo de reírse mentalmente y se levanta para encontrarse frente a frente con trent-y a mi también, así que te lo diré abiertamente, me ganare el corazón de gwen oíste?

-vaya, conque tengo a un competidor-dijo Duncan y cerró los ojos por un momento para pensar lo que va a decir y después abre sus ojos y mira seriamente a trent-acepto el reto, pero te lo dijo desde ahora yo ganare su corazón

-eso es esta por verse Duncan, ah por cierto buena jugada con lo del cohete, pero yo tengo también mis ases bajo las mangas-dijo trent caminando a través de los 2 chicos

-jejeje al parece ser somos 2-dijo Duncan sonriendo maliciosamente

-espero verlas Duncan-dijo trent entrado a la cabaña, ezekiel se levanta de las escalones y se acerca al joven punk

-vaya, si que son enemigos eh-dijo ezekiel un poco sorprendido por la conversación de los 2 chicos

- parece que si-dijo Duncan y nota algo que faltaba en el lugar-oye zeke y geoff?-preguntó Duncan viendo al chico, este solo alza los hombros dando a saber que el no sabia, cuando nota que geoff llego corriendo a donde estaban los chicos-viejo que te sucede?

-ahhh nada viejo, es que lo estaba buscando, tengo algo en mente para esta noche-dijo geoff

-no creo que sea buena idea volver a pasarnos de copas no crees eh?-dijo ezekiel sabiamente

-no eso-dijo geoff abrazando a los 2 chicos-hoy ustedes me ayudaran en algo

-y que es míster genio ¬¬-dijo Duncan

-me ayudaran a darle una serenata a bridgette-dijo geoff con una felicidad irreconocible

-es buena idea eh?-pregunto desconfiado ezekiel en voz baja hacia Duncan

-no lo se, pero se que no dejara en paz hasta que lo ayudemos-respondió también voz baja Duncan-además es muy estúpido para hablar decirle algo a bridgette así que es mejor así

-entonces chicos me ayudan?-pregunto geoff, los 2 chicos se ven y le alzan el pulgar-genial y la llamaremos _la serenata a bridgette_

-mejor llamémoslo _ayudando al tonto_ ¬¬-dijo malhumorado Duncan

-o _la gran serenata_(N/A: dándole tributo a **la gran estafa** XD)-dijo ezekiel, los 2 chicos terminan aceptando

-bien chicos la gran serenata comienza en este instante-dijo geoff al aire, dando el inicio de una noche muyyy larga ¬¬

**Continuara…**

**Hola gente espero que le haya gustado y sobre el próximo cap. hare que las chicas tenga mas protagonismo en al historia y que mas….pues eso es todo creo**

**Además dejen review si le gusta o no como sea ¬¬**

**Además le diré que mi teclado esta dañado, debo de presionar con mas fuerzas las tecla y mas en al letra s, por eso sean compresivo con los errores ortográficos, discúlpeme por esto es que me siento terrible por esto**

**Ahhh y la banda de los black veil brides si existe, así que si desean escucharla, díganme si le gusta o no .claro si le gusta el screamo**

**Bueno eso es todo Bye XD **


	4. la gran serenata

_**Hola gente me esperaban….crik….crik….crik….otra vez dejaron entrar al maldito grillo….ya que continúe además este episodio es un tributo a un fic que me gusto.**_

-bueno viejos…..que haremos?-pregunto geoff, los 2 chicos se golpearon la frente por la pregunta.

-bueno como dijimos, la gran serenata, será el plan para que tuuu, quien tenia la ideaaa, tocarle algo a bridgette-dijo Duncan enojado y con sarcasmo.

-ah ya viejo es que debemos de recordar algo a los fans de este fic-dijo geoff rápidamente Duncan le pego en al cabeza.

-viejo esta prohibido hablar de eso eh-dijo ezekiel también enojado.

-sin perder mas tiempo, que lo que harás geoff?-pregunto Duncan.

-pues planeo cantarle la cucaracha con la axila-dijo geoff, Duncan se golpeo la frente por aquella estupidez, ezekiel no entendía ya que no conocía la canción.

-geoff no me dejas de sorprende, mmmm tengo una idea, le pediremos ayuda de DJ para esto-dijo Duncan sacando a la luz su maestría en hacer planes.

-cierto, el quizás nos ayude, el cantara y yo lo acompañare con mi solo de axila-dijo geoff, Duncan nuevamente le pego en la cabeza.

-hasta yo se que se lo merecía eh-dijo ezekiel dirigiéndose a la cabaña a buscar al moreno.

En las cabañas de las chicas, estaban despierta una morocha, una surfista, una gótica, una chica loca, y un rubia con falta de cerebro, esta estaban conversando de muchas cosas obre la isla, pero 3 de ellas tenían su mente en ciertos chicos.

-oigan chicas, veo que están desconectada del mundo que tienen-pregunto leshawna notando que las chicas están pensativa.

-no es nada, es solo que-dijo gwen, ella y las otras 2 chicas dieron un gran suspiro.

-guau yo conozco esos suspiros, son sobre chico eh, vaya las muchachas están enamorada-dijo leshawna mirando a las 3 chicas con una mirada picara, gwen y bridgette se sonroja levemente, mientras izzy ríe como loca recién salida del manicomio, claro para ocultar el sonrojo.

-no como crees-dijo bridgette volteando la vista.

-jejeje eso no dice tu rostro-rio un poco leshawna-ya, ya chicas díganos quienes son los afortunados.

-woo cierto, hablemos de chicos-dijo Lindsay de los mas de alegre.

-pues no lo se-dijo gwen pensando por un momento.

-woo izzy quiere ser la primera-dijo izzy mientras….hacia malabarismo?...bueno.

-claro, de quien se trata chica-dijo leshawna, mientras izzy se sentaba en el suelo y por obvia razones dejando de hacer malabares con las maletas de las demás campistas.

-izzy esta nerviosa, es zeke-dijo izzy riendo con un poco de pena, las chicas tenían unos signo de interrogación, por obvia razones no sabían de quien se trataba.

-zeke? Es una especie de rapero-pregunto gwen confundida.

-no, como creen, ya Salí con unos de ello, y al final la mafia rusa persiguió a izzy-dijo izzy, las chicas se llenaron de mas confusión.

-la mafia rusa?-pregunto bridgette.

-si, le contare, era una vez una chica hermosa llamada izzy-dijo izzy comenzando a contar su historia.

_13 minutos después._

-y así RO hock salvo a izzy de los malvados yakuzas, sacrificando su vida, así ante de morir, RO hock e izzy se besan para así terminar la historia-dijo izzy soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, las otras chicas también lo hicieron.

-waaa, no puedo creer que Sergio lo haya traicionado-lloraba Lindsay.

-snif, snif y como RO peleo contra los yakuzas quienes unieron fuerza con la mafia rusa, snif y todo por izzy –decía entre lagrima gwen.

-snif, snif…..espera-dijo leshawna deteniendo el llanto-eso paso en una película.

-espera, es cierto-dijo bridgette limpiándose la lagrimas para poner una cara de furia.

-jejeje bueno es que izzy divaga mucho-dijo izzy sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

_7 minutos de peleas después._

-ok ya me calme, izzy quien el que te gusta?-pregunto bridgette arreglándose el cabello ,obvia razones ¬¬ pues se dieron de pelea todas las chicas.

-ok, es zeke-dijo izzy saltando en su cama, las chicas se golpean la frente, izzy piensa por un momento cuando ya hizo memoria ¬¬-lo siento izzy olvida los nombres.

-no como Lindsay ¬¬-dijo gwen en voz baja.

-dijiste algo Greta-pregunto inocentemente Lindsay, gwen solo suspira.

-bien muchacha, dinos quien es el que te mueve el bote-pregunto a su estilo leshawna.

-es ezekiel-dijo simplemente izzy con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, las chicas primero pensaron, después unas, claro excepto Lindsay, sacaron sus conclusiones, después giraron varia veces la cabeza negando la verdad, después volvieron a pensar, estas vieron a izzy, la chica solo asiente con la cabeza, las chicas abren las quijadas.

4 minutos de sorpresa después.

-….-no decían nada las chicas, excepto Lindsay que dejo caer un hilo de baba ya que su mente como que esta divagando.

Démosle unos minutos ,3 minutos después.

-EL TE GUSTAAAAAA-grito llena de sorpresa bridgette.

-NO TE LA CREOOOO-dijo leshawna llena de sorpresa.

-ESS IMPOSIBLEEEE-grito con los ojos bien abierto gwen.

-QUIERO PUDINNN-dijo Lindsay sobresaltando a todas las chicas.

-YA BASTA-gritaron las demás chicas quienes estaban dormidas, lo cual dio inicio _al grito_….disculpen mi sarcasmo pero si se armo la gran pelea ¬¬.

Mientras los chicos, ezekiel logro convencer a DJ en ayudarlo en la gran serenata, este gustoso acepto ayudar al rubio, no solo eso algunos se habían unido al plan.

-bien esto es lo que haremos-dijo Duncan haciendo papel de líder.

-adelante viejo….que estamos haciendo aquí?-pregunto geoff ,los chicos solo ven con un poco enojo ,después de explicarle las cosas como 5 vez entendió.

- Duncan continúa eh-dijo ezekiel.

-bien DJ y noah harán el poema, como aquí esta cody-dijo Duncan, el mencionado solo alzo e pecho, Duncan solo suspiro con molestia-bueno como el nos dio unos auriculares para que podamos comunicarnos con geoff, así si se enredan con algo lo ayudamos a corregirlo, entienden?

-si-dijeron los mencionados.

-oye Duncan y que hacemos tu y yo?-pregunto ezekiel.

-bueno nosotros somos digamos el plan de refuerzo-dijo Duncan confiado.

-eh?-dijo ezekiel confundido.

-solo ha lo que dijo, bien chicos preparen el poema-dijo Duncan.

6 minutos después.

-bien lo tenemos Duncan-dijo DJ entregándole la hoja al delincuente.

-bien veamos-dijo Duncan comenzando a leer el poema.

_En la noche te visito, para apreciar tu belleza._

_Con una simple vista de tu mirada._

_Mi corazón llora y anhela._

_Acariciar la majestuosidad de tu piel, tu tesoro mas preciada._

_Oírte hablar mis odios se deleitan con tales palabras._

_Tus rizos brillan aun bajo la tranquilidad de la luna._

_Por eso tu belleza no se compara con la de cualquiera._

_Porque eres única en todas las bellezas._

-mmm me parece bien-dijo Duncan terminando de leer el poema.

-lo hubiéramos hecho mejor, pero no teníamos tiempo-dijo noah.

-no importa, geoff ya tienes los auriculares-pregunto Duncan, geoff alza el pulgar dándole la señal que si lo tiene-bien geoff ve hacia su ventana, nosotros estaremos oculto en un arbusto.

Dicho esto geoff se separa del grupo, mientras estos localizaron un arbusto pero notaron uno que otros gritos que provenían de la cabaña de las chicas, esto se preocuparon pero notaron que geoff seguía con su marcha.

-espera que esta haciendo el tonto?-pregunto Duncan.

-no lo se eh, cody preguntarle eh-pregunto ezekiel.

-oh claro-dijo cody sacando un walkie-talkie-oye geoff no ves que hay gritos en la cabaña, mejor regresa.

-_eh no te escucho al parece hay gritos en la cabaña-_dijo geoff haciendo notar lo obvio.

-aun así va ¬¬-dijo noah con sarcasmo.

-bueno prosigue con el plan-dijo Duncan por el aparato.

Geoff se acerca a la ventana y este comenzó a llamar a bridgette, pero lo cual no contestaban, geoff llamaba a la rubia repetitivamente hasta que no lo soporto más.

-BRIDGETTTTTTEEEEE-grito geoff, de pronto se abre la ventana, geoff feliz iba a saludar pero vio que quien abrió la ventana era Eva y no le saludo que digamos, geoff recibió una de su pesas lo cual cayo al suelo.

-QUEEE QUIERES-grito enojada Eva.

-quiero ver….a….Bridgette-dijo geoff sacándose de encima la pesada pesa, Eva solo gruño enojada y regreso a buscar a la rubia, la cual estaba discutiendo con beth.

-oye perdedora, el rubio tonto te busca-dijo Eva acostándose en su cama.

-espera geoff?-dijo bridgette un poco sonrojada.

-wuu con que el es que te gusta-dijo leshawna dejando de un lado la pelea, las demás chicas se acercan a la rubia para ver lo que hará.

-ehh no….como crees-dijo bridgette un poco apenada.

-bueno haremos que no creemos que el te gusta-dijo leshawna riéndose un poco, después esta empuja a la rubia hasta la ventana-habla con el chica, dale una oportunidad.

-eh espera…..-dijo bridgette y noto que geoff la estaba viendo, esta sonrojada levanta la mano y saluda al chico, este sonríe un poco y hace lo mismo-hola geoff.

-hola bridge, he venido a alegrar tu noche-dijo geoff mientras hace seña hacia un arbusto para que le diste el poema, para después darle una serenata.

Los chicos entendieron el mensaje, y DJ tomo el walkie-talkie para comenzar a recitar el poema, pero cuando prende el aparato escucha un poco de interferencia, pero decidieron proseguir con el plan.

-bien geoff, pon atención-dijo DJ.

-ok viejo-dijo geoff.

-ok, di: _En la noche te visito, para apreciar tu belleza-_dijo DJ pero se notaron una que otra interferencia.

-espera, no entendí-pregunto geoff muy confundido.

-dije: _En la noche te visito, para apreciar tu belleza_-repitió DJ.

-ahhh ok, bridge-dijo geoff apoyándose de su rodilla, una típica escena de romeo y Julieta.

-si geoff-dijo bridgette muy ilusionada, mientras las demás chicas estaban pendiente de lo que iba a decir el rubio, mientras los chicos la mayoría suspiraba molesto por las cursilería que iba a decir el chico, pero DJ nota algo que lo alarma.

-chico, he verificado algo, y creo que es malo-dijo DJ un poco pensativo.

-y que es eh?-pregunto ezekiel.

-no es nada malo, es solo que se daño en parte los auriculares, al parece que no podemos escuchar lo que dice geoff-dijo DJ.

-tranquilo solo debe de repetir lo que dice, eso es lo importante-dijo cody muy convencido.

-si pero mejor lo arreglo, aun así dile las partes del poema-dijo noah.

-bien-dijo DJ y llama a geoff-bien viejo ahora dile el comienzo del poema.

-bien-dijo geoff después tosió para comenzar a hablar-_en al noche te __**desvisto**__, para eh…apreciar tus __**nenas**_.

…..

…..espera que dijo.

Mientras las chicas comenzaron a captar las palabras entrelineas del chico, los chicos curioso vieron que bridgette estaba sorprendida pero no de la manera que ellos pensaban.

-mmm supongo que esa estrofa le gusto eh-dijo ezekiel intentado adivinar lo que ocurre.

-parece que la dejo sorprendida, bueno prosigo-dijo DJ-bien geoff di: Con una simple vista de tu mirada.

-ok-dijo geoff tomando un poco de aire, después trato de descifrar la frase ya que gracias a una interferencia no la podía entender al completo-_con una simple __**visita**__ a tu __**cama**_.

- _Mi corazón llora y anhela_-dijo DJ muy inspirado.

-mi _**pantalón**_ llora y anhela-dijo geoff contando mas la cosas.

-_Acariciar la majestuosidad de tu piel, tu tesoro mas preciada_.

-_acariciar eh….__**en una parte **__de tu piel, __**tú trasero**__ el más preciado-_dijo geoff, las mayorías de las chicas tenían la quijada casi cayéndole al suelo.

-al parece que la rubia se ha ruborizado, supongo que le gusto-dijo Duncan, si como no¬¬-bien DJ prosigue.

-bien: Oírte_ hablar mis odios se deleitan con tales palabras_.

-_oírte __**cantar **__mis odios __**se queman con feas**__ palabras_-dijo geoff, a la rubia comenzó a crecerle mas la furia igual que muchas de las demás chicas con las anteriores insinuaciones.

-_Tus rizos brillan aun bajo la tranquilidad de la luna_-dijo DJ.

-_tu rizos brilla bajo la tranquilidad de la luna_-dijo geoff que al parece le salió bien-aunque si tuvieras el cabello castaño seria mejor-lo arruino.

-_Por eso tu belleza no se compara con la de cualquiera_-dijo DJ.

-bien me falta poco parar conectarlo correctamente-dijo noah a punto de finalizar-ahora que lo veo bien, al parecer tiene una interferencia de señales.

-en serio revísalo-dijo Duncan, con el chico quien acababa de decir la ultima palabra de la línea, pero se notaba que lo que dijo dejo como que traumada a la surfista.

-bien ya falta poco, DJ dile ya la ultima parte para irme-dijo noah con enojo.

Bien, geoff termina con: _Porque eres única en todas las bellezas_-dijo DJ que al mimo tiempo los chicos pudieron escuchar lo último que dijo el chico.

-_porque eres __**sucia**__ en todas __**las ballenas**_-dijo geoff sonriéndole a la rubia, la cual esta irradiaban un aura asesina.

-…..-dijeron lo chicos, y al mismo tiempo se golpearon en al frente-idiota.

-al parece la maldita interferencia lo hizo que se confundiera-dijo noah, luego nota que geoff con cara de embobado se levanta-oye que hará ahora.

-no lo se, Duncan tengo un mal presentimiento eh-dijo ezekiel.

-yo tamb…..oh no-dijo Duncan y le quita el aparato a DJ-geoff NO TE ATREVASS.

-que hará?-pregunto cody.

-eso-dijo Duncan señalando al rubio llevando su mano a la axila, los chicos se le cayo una gota y rápidamente todos intentaron tomar el walkie-talkie, pero por el forcejeo se termino dañando, dejando al rubio comenzando a tocar.

-lllllaaaa cucachara, la cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no quiere caminar-dijo geoff cantado mientras hacia ya su solo de axila ¬¬.

-esta muerto-dijo cody a lo bajo, pero en verdad tenia razón, ya que varias cosas fueron lanzadas hacia geoff y este embobado la esquivaba, Eva sale de la ventana con un rostro llena de furia.

-PERVETIDO-grito Eva con furia mientras salía de la cabaña juntos a varias chicas bien armadas para golpear al chico ,los chicos vieron al escena y no sabían que hacer hasta que.

-bien zeke es hora del plan del refuerzo-dijo Duncan sacando un pequeño Valentín-sabe que DJ, noah y cody nos ayudaran.

-eh-dijeron lo 3 chicos.

-bien chico, es hora de rescatar al tonto-dijo Duncan.

-el mal presentimiento esta creciendo-dijo ezekiel en un susurro.

**Continuara….**

**Jajaja sorry si el cap. no le gusto pero si le gusto porfía dejen un review jejeje bueno esperen el prox.**

**Bueno Bye ^^.**


	5. el escape?

**Hola gente y bueno el chiste del grillo ya se acabo veamos…..aquí esta toaneo griten fangirls…..bueno al menos el grillo se fue…crik…crik….crik…demonios.**

**Que comience.**

-bueno chicos pónganse esto-dijo Duncan sacando un maletín, los 4 chicos se le quedan viendo y no entiende que es a lo que se refiera el delincuente.

-ehh Duncan de que hablas eh?-pregunto ezekiel, acto seguido Duncan abrió la maleta, lo cual los chicos entendieron que es lo que quieres el punk.

-estas loco Duncan mejor me largo-dijo noah.

-mejor no me provoque noah lo hará porque lo harás-dijo Duncan con un enojo que hizo que los demás chicos se asustaran, obvio pues porque Duncan no quería hacer eso pero le tocaba.

-bien-dijeron los chicos mientras comenzaban a vestirse.

Por otro lado geoff era sacudido por una furiosa Eva y las demás chicas esperaban golpear al pobre rubio por las suciedades e insinuaciones que le había hecho a la rubia.

-SI QUE ERES UN SUCIO-decía Eva con mucha rabia.

-lo siento si me dejan explicarles ,lo que sucedió fue que-trato de explicar geoff.

-no me importa te golpeare-dijo Eva cuando nota un sonido de parte de unos arbustos.

-eh chicas que sucede hay?-pregunto beth con un poco de miedo.

-muchacha que no me digas que tienes miedo de los fantasma-dijo leshawna riendo a lo bajo.

-no como crees-dijo beth.

-uhhh aquí hay fantasmas….que son los fantasmas?-pregunto confundida Lindsay.

-se nota que eres caso perdido-dijo heather en voz baja.

-vamos chicas los fantasmas no existen-dijo leshawna convencida de ese asunto…..cuando del arbustos salen 5 fantasmas, lo cual las chicas y geoff ¬¬ se pusieron bien pálidos.

-AHHHHHHHHHH-gritaron las chicas excepto Eva, izzy y gwen…y geoff…..No, espera el si grito.

-Duncan esto es estúpido-dijo noah sacando a flote que lo chicos son los fantasmas.

-vamos es lo mejor que se me ocurrió-dijo Duncan un poco enojado.

-claro tu esperas que las chicas le teman a unos fantasma iguales a scaper no?-pregunto sarcásticamente noah.

-quien es scaper?-pregunto ezekiel.

-es una buena película, se trata-dijo cody cuando fue interrumpido.

-cállense, no ven que estamos ocupado-dijo Duncan comenzando a moverse como un fantasma¬¬, lo cual las chicas y geoff¬¬ comenzaban a asustarse de mas-bien chicos ahora sonidos de fantasmas.

-bromeas verdad?-pregunto noah al borde de dejar solos a los tontos.

-no y es mejor que sigas aquí o si no tu libros lo sufrirán-dijo Duncan con un tono amenazante.

-bien-dijo noah ya rindiéndose.

-ahora-dijo Duncan.

-buuu-dijeron cody y DJ.

-buuuuu ¬¬-dijo noah sin mucha ganas, las chicas comenzaron a correr en círculos.

-buuuuu-dijo Duncan agitando las manos.

-Muuuuu-dijo ezekiel…..como una vaca?

Todas las chicas se detuvieron y vieron de cerca al ultimo fantasma que acabo de mugir ,los chicos vieron a ezekiel y con un enojo de parte de Duncan, ezekiel solo penaba en que se había equivocado ya que el no sabe nada de fantasmas.

-guau izzy encontró un fantasma de una vaca-dijo izzy abrazando a ezekiel lo cual el chico se sonrojo pero dio un detalle muy importante a 2 chicas en especifico.

-espera eso no es un fantasmas, lo fantasmas no se pueden tocar-dijo gwen dando ese detalle.

-ya veo son mas chicos, es hora de darle sus merecidos-dijo Eva soltando a geoff.

-cierto y será divertido capturar a unos de estos fantasmas-dijo con malicia heather.

-hay mama el plan no salió al revés aunque seria divertido que gwen me atrapara-pensó Duncan pero este sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en algo importante-TODOS SALVENCE QUIEN PUEDA.

-EH?-dijeron lo otros cuando vieron a Duncan corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, así que DJ noah y cody también emprendieron camino, pero ezekiel le fue mas difícil ya que tenia aferrado hacia el una chica en especial ,izzy así que se la tuvo que llevar.

Así duro la noche ,heather persiguiendo a Dj ,beth juntos a Lindsay persiguiendo a cody ,leshawna ,katie y sadie persiguiendo a noah ,gwen y bridgette persiguieron a Duncan ,y ezekiel le toco lo peor….*música de fondo terrorífica*fue perseguido por Eva y le fue difícil ya que tenia pegado a el a izzy.

Al día siguiente.

En el comedor se encontraba 6 chicos, la mayoría tenían unas vendas y algunos moretones, claro como toda oveja negra uno de ellos estaba sano y ese era…

-wahh nunca le voy a gustar-se lamentaba geoff, no esta herido físicamente pero esta herido de corazón TT^TT.

-ah cállate si, a ti no te golpearon las chicas-se quejo noah con mucha rabia recordando casi todo el hecho que tuvo que hacer para escaparse aunque recuerda que hizo algo que le gusto.

-cierto, escaparme de Lindsay y beth fue fácil pero un maldito oso me ataco, parece que era sonámbulo-dijo cody pensando lo sucedido.

-viejo gwen si que es mala, me amarraron de una cuerda y dure hay hasta hace unas 2 horas, pero me divertí-dijo Duncan con unas orejas.

-oye DJ no he escuchado que te has quejado, que te hizo a ti heather?-pregunto geoff dejando un lado su depresión, los demás chicos le pone atención, lo cual el moreno solo posa su vita en otro lado.

-en mejor que no lo sepan-dijo DJ un poco sonrojado, esto causo mas preguntas que respuestas.

-supongo que no te habrá ido peor que a mi eh-dijo ezekiel con una venda en la frente-viejo esa chica si es mala, en un momento cuando izzy me suelta, que aprovecha y AHHHHHHHHH NO HAY NO EN LA CARA NO-grito de repente ezekiel asustando a los demás chicos, noah le da una cachetada para que recobre la cordura-eh gracias creo.

-al parecer que el chico de casa tiene un trauma con la salvaje-dijo noah volviendo a su asiento.

-mmm ahora que me acorde-dijo geoff y pega u rostro a la mesa-waaahhh ya n le gusto que hare?

-tonto

-hey Duncan no vez que estoy deprimido-dijo geoff en protesta.

-viejo yo no lo dije-dijo Duncan con eje de risa.

-eh?-dijo geoff levantado el rostro para su sorpresa, que quien dijo eso fue bridgette, quien esta acompañada de gwen-eh bridge dime que sucede?

-vengo a disculparme, Duncan nos explico lo sucedido-dijo bridgette sentándose a lado del chico.

-en serio?-dijo geoff viendo a Duncan el cual este sonreía victoriosamente ,mentir gwen lo veía con una mirada cansada.

-así es viejo cuando me deje capturar-dijo Duncan cuando recibe un zape de parte de gwen, Duncan solo rio un poco, mientras gwen volteaba el rostro para que el chico no la viera sonríe-bien, cuando las chicas me atraparon le dije lo sucedido, y le entregue el poema original.

-guau gracias viejo-dijo geoff chocando su puño con el del chico punk-entonces bridge eh.

-si?-pregunto bridgette un poco sonrojada.

-te gusto el poema-pregunto geoff.

-si, me gusto mucho, gracias-dijo bridgette dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico.

-oye nosotros fuimos lo que hicimos el poema-dijo en voz baja noah, DJ también veía Duncan en señal de respuesta.

-bajen la voz o averiguo bien que le sucedido anoche-dijo Duncan, lo cual lo 2 chicos tuvieron que rendirse-si señor tengo que averiguarlo-pensó Duncan haciendo una de sus sonrisas de _estoy planeando algo malo_.

-bueno geoff debo ir a hacer algunas cosas, pero mas tardes conversamos si?-dijo bridgette.

-ok bridge-dijo geoff despidiéndose de la surfista-ahhh ella me quiere.

-parece que estas enamorado-dijo gwen.

-cierto, oye gwen, te apetece pasar una tarde conmigo escuchando bandas de rock-dijo Duncan, gwen solo sonrió e iba a aceptar pero recordó algo muy importante.

-oh lo siento Duncan, no puedo, quede con trent en escuchar algunas de su canciones, pero quizás en la noche podamos te parece-dijo gwen con un poco de pena, Duncan disimulo bien su enojo así que opto por lo normal.

-esta bien, te esperare-dijo Duncan sorprendiendo a ezekiel y a geoff por la actitud del joven, gwen se sintió un poco culpable así que como pago le planto un beso en la mejilla al chico, lo cual este sonrió.

-nos vemos Duncan-se despidió gwen, después de que la chica se fuera se escucho un sonoro uhhh de parte de la mayoría de los chicos excepto cody e cual estaba enojado por obvia razones.

-que chicos, celosos -dijo Duncan retomando su puesto.

-eso quisiéramos saberlo de ti Duncan-dijo geoff un poco serio.

-eh-dijo Duncan confundido.

-si viejo no que dejarías que trent ganara eh-dijo ezekiel, los demás chicos no entendía la situación así que optaron por irse a la cabaña.

-cierto pero se que cuando este conmigo la pasara mejor que con el-dijo Duncan confiado.

-viejo estas muy confiado-dijo geoff.

-no te olvides que a mi me dieron un beso, así que de seguro yo le gusto-dijo Duncan señalando su mejilla.

-oye viejo yo no me quedo atrás a mi también me dieron uno-dijo geoff pensando en bridgette.

-woo, a mi también y primero que ustedes, el zeke es el mejor-dijo ezekiel alzando los brazos.

-guau viejo en serio-dijo geoff sorprendido.

-así es, créelo eh-dijo ezekiel cerrando los ojos.

-guau viejo debe de decirme como fue-dijo geoff.

6 minutos después.

-mmm ya veo, así que al menos neutras amadas no han dado un beso-dijo geoff.

-cierto-dijo ezekiel-pero aun así Duncan es mejor que prepares algo que deje a gwen impresionada eh.

-guau y viniendo de ti me sorprende-dijo Duncan riendo un poco.

-apoyo al zeke, deberías de considerarlo-dijo geoff.

-nah, hago las cosas si pensarla ,dejare que la situación fluya pero veré que hago-dijo Duncan sonriendo un poco.

-oye y Chris, ahora que lo noto no lo he visto?-pregunto geoff un poco alarmado.

-esta en el hospital, el aprovechado de Chris se hizo el enfermo para que lo atendieran como si tuviera en un hotel de 5 estrellas-dijo Duncan.

-mmm al menos no nos molestara-dijo geoff pero este comenzó a pensar en algo-oigan chicos que le parecen si revisamos sus cosas.

-cool-dijo Duncan riendo por lo bajo.

-ehh….si porque no?-dijo ezekiel ,después de unos minutos ya estaban abriendo el remolque de Chris ,lo cual era completamente lleno de lujos, lo cual los 3 chico e enojaron ya que deben de dormir en una cama mas dura que el suelo y Chris tiene una de agua-que haremos ahora?

-veamos-dijo Duncan revisando unos cajones de Chris, hasta que encontró el estuche donde Chris guarda su-VIEJO ES UN ESTUCHE PARA PELUCA JAJAJJAJAA.

-EN SERIO déjame verlo-dijo geoff viendo el objeto y comenzó a reír a carcajada.

-eh chicos eso no es nada-dijo ezekiel, lo cual los 2 chicos se voltearon a verlo-tienen que ver u álbum familiar, no les parece eh-dijo ezekiel sonriendo maliciosamente(N/A: pasa mucho tiempo con Duncan) enseñándole el objeto, lo cual los 2 chicos comenzaron a verlo.

…

-AJAJAJAJAJAJ E HIZO PIPI HASTA LO 12 AÑOS JAJAJAJA-estallaron en risas los 3 chicos mientras seguían viendo mas la fotografía

….

-guau viejos miren esto-dijo geoff sacando una foto donde Chris y una señora de avanzada edad se abrazaban.

-mmm hey, hay algo detrás de la foto eh-dijo ezekiel.

-déjame ver-dijo Duncan quitándole la foto al rubio, este comenzó a leer hasta que comenzó a reír a carcajada-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-eh que sucede Duncan?-dijo ezekiel este tomo al foto y leyó lo mimo que Duncan-OMG JAJAJAJAJAJAJ NO LO PUEDO CREER.

-quiero verlo-dijo geoff recibiendo el objeto y este igual comenzó a reír a carcajada-JAJAJAJ

-esperen déjame leerlo de nuevo-dijo Duncan leyendo en voz alta lo que decía la parte trasera la foto-veamos ,_hola mi nietecito Chris como estas ,espero que te tomes la sopita que te envié ,note que has engordado ,ya no me visitas ,tu mama me dijo que has tenido diarrea ,por eso te envió la sopita ,recuerdo que te envié tu osito tutu, en fin, se despide tu querida nana ,nos vemos laurei(N/A verdadero nombre de Chris XD)._

…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ (20 minutos después) JAJAJAJAJAJA-rieron los 3 chicos durante casi toda al tarde, hasta que le sacaron copia a todas las fotos vergonzosas a Chris.

-ahhh viejo estuvo muy gracioso-dijo geoff limpiándose una lagrima.

-jejejeje cierto…oye Duncan-dijo ezekiel llamando ala tensión del delincuente-que harás ahora?

-mmm veré que hago, si lo necesito lo llamare vale-dijo Duncan, lo cual los 2 chicos se fueron a la cabaña a esparcir la fotos-mmm que hare?-pensó Duncan hasta de golpe se le ocurrió una idea-jejeje ya se lo que hare

**Continuara…**

Espero que le haya gustado

bye


	6. por otro lado

**Hola gente espero que le guste**

**El zeke, el delincuente y el fiestero pronto conseguirán el corazón de sus amadas. **

**Además verán a otras 2 parejas no-canon…. ¿que significa eso?...a quien le importa que comience**

Ezekiel y geoff repartieron la foto a todos los chicos de la cabaña, lo cual mucho se rieron por las vergonzosas fotos de Chris.

Por otro lado ezekiel salió de la cabaña a respirar un poco, comenzó a pensar en una cierta chica peli naranja, hasta que sintió un leve golpe en la espalda.

-viejo, estas muy pensativo-dijo geoff notando la actitud del zeke.

-eh, no es nada, es que no se como llamarle a atención a izzy eh-dijo preocupado ezekiel.

-viejo, ten fe, se que lo lograras-dijo geoff tratando de subirle los ánimos al peli café.

-ok….oye que crees que hará Duncan?-pregunto ezekiel tratando de cambiar de tema.

-no lo se, pero de seguro que será algo genial-dijo geoff riendo un poco, ezekiel también lo hizo ,hasta que vieron a un moreno salir en cuclillas por una de las ventana de la cabaña-oye, ese no es DJ?

-y porque hace eso eh?-pregunto ezekiel viendo el hecho de que el moreno salía de la cabaña como si no lo quisieran que lo vieran y es obvio que si se puede ver.

-lo seguimos?-pregunto geoff.

-claro eh-dijo ezekiel, así lo 2 chicos comenzaron a seguir al moreno, el cual este se dirigía al bosque.

En otro lado.

En una parte de la playa se encontraba gen escuchando la última canción de trent, lo cual a la gótica estaba fascinada por la maestría del peli negro.

-pronto me ganare su corazón-pensó trent, mientras terminaba el ultimo acorde de la canción-dime como te pareció?

-me gusto, tienes talento trent-dijo gwen sonriéndole un poco al muchacho, este sonrió victorioso, cuando nota que la gótica saca su celular y se sorprende por algo que trent no entendió-ahh mira la hora, debo de irme trent.

-y eso? Pensé que te quedarías a platicar conmigo-dijo trent un poco confundido.

-lo siento, pero quede con Duncan en escuchar música ahora-dijo gwen un poco apenada por abandonar al peli negro.

-Duncan…lo sabía-pensó enojado trent, pero pensó en algo rápido-¿porque no te quedas conmigo gwen? Seguro que el entenderá.

-no se…..-dijo gwen y comenzó a pensar en el punk, pero aunque no lo entendió se sintió mal si le fallaba al chico-no trent, quede con el y no debo fallar en mi promesa, así que me despido Bye.

-rayos…-pensó trent mientras veía como la gótica se iba por el muelle-creo…que he perdido esta vez.

En otra parte.

Izzy se encontraba con leshawna y bridgette hablando en el comedor, la rubia estaba un poco insegura, ya veremos porque.

-¿muchacha tienes algo?-pregunto preocupada leshawna.

-es que…geoff y yo quedamos en conversar ahora y no ha aparecido-dijo preocupada bridgette.

-creo que se lo comió un oso jejeje-rio izzy con su ocurrencias

-no lo creo, muchacha creo que debe de estar ocupado, pero ten iniciativa-dijo leshawna.

-bien….oye izzy me acompañas a buscarlo? De seguro ezekiel esta con el-dijo bridgette sabiendo que la peli naranja le gusta al chico zeke, izzy por su lado solo rio.

-jejeje izzy quiere verlo de nuevo sin camisa-dijo izzy, cuando nota que las 2 chicas s ele quedaron viendo, y a la vez tenían un leve sonrojo-me refiero cuando vamos a nadar….no sean mal pensadas como Rebecca.

-eh…quien es Rebecca?-pregunto leshawna.

-YO-dijo izzy apuntándose a ella misma, esta cambio el tono de voz-así que muchacha que el harás a tu chico, de seguro que le quitara su ropa y

-IZZY-gritaron a las 2 chicas sonrojada.

En otra parte, en el bosque.

Se encontraba lo 2 chicos viendo como el moreno ,se sentó en un tronco ,y estuvo así como media hora, lo cual los chicos se mantuvieron muy aburrido ,así que mientras esperaba lo que quería ocultar el chico bueno ,mantenía una conversación muy importante.

-¿entonces que pasaría si las vacas dominaran el mundo?-pregunto ezekiel lo cual estaba aburrido.

-no lo se, creo que habría mucha hamburguesas o algo parecido-dijo geoff muy aburrido-oye y si superman y Batman pelearan quien ganaría?

-eh…. ¿quien es superman?-pregunto ezekiel, cuando de pronto vio movimientos de unos arbustos-eh geoff alguien se acerca.

-en serio? Veamos-dijo geoff cuando noto que quien salía del arbusto, se trataba de una chica de cabellera negra-… ¿heather?

En otro lado (N/A: si que soy malo XD)

Gwen buscaba por todos lados a chico punk, hasta había pedido indicaciones para encontrarlo pero nada, así que resignada se poso bajo un árbol, la gótica se sentía triste, ya que pensó que el chico creyó que lo había abandonado, cuando de pronto escucho un sonido arriba del árbol, gwen alzo la vista para ver que el chico punk se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol.

-hola dulzura-dijo de lo mas de tranquilo Duncan.

-Duncan….te he estado buscado… ¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto un poco enojada la chica.

-aquí…pero créeme, que no olvidaría nuestra cita-dijo Duncan riendo a lo bajo.

-¿cita?-dijo gwen un poco sonrojada, mientras el punk bajaba del árbol.

-vamos…ven te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Duncan estirándole la mano a la gótica, esta sonrojada la toma, y así el chico la comienza a guiar a una parte del bosque.

-¿una cita?...supongo…es por eso que me sentí triste si no venia-pensó gwen mientras sonreía, viendo como Duncan tenían su mano con delicadeza.

En otro lado (N/A: XD jeje)

Ezekiel y geoff veían anonadados como DJ e acercaban a heather y…. ¿se besaban?...CIERTO SE ESTÁN BESANDO!

-mega WTF-dijeron los 2 chicos, mientras veía la escena, cuando los 2 jóvenes se separaron, DJ sonrió nervioso, mientras heather veía para todos lados.

-le dijiste a alguien?-pregunto heather en u típico tono.

-nop…además no me creerían-dijo DJ un poco nervioso. Los 2 chicos dejaron caer la mandíbula, ya que lo que veían le era imposible, pero de repente le vinieron a la mente como fue que el moreno y la peli negra son aparentemente pareja.

-claro….fue anoche-dijeron ezekiel y geoff adivinando.

-heather, te demoraste un poco no crees?-dijo DJ con un tono meloso ,lo cual los 2 chicos como se asustaron de como reaccionaria la chica.

-tuve que tener una coartada, pero dime te preocupaste por mi-dijo heather….con un tono dulce….si es oficial es una locura.

-claro, no olvidemos todo lo que hicimos anoche-dijo DJ con un tono de seductor, mientras volvía a besar a al pelinegra.

-hay geoff, me quiero ir, mi pobre inocencia como ya se esta yendo-dijo ezekiel un poco incomodo por la situación.

-igual yo, mejor vámonos, quien sabe si estos 2 se pongan muy romántico y terminen haciendo algo muy perturbador-dijo geoff igual de incomodo que el zeke, estos salieron del arbusto donde se escondía, lo cual cuando comenzaban a alejarse del lugar, ezekiel pensó en algo que dijo el fiestero.

-eh viejo….que quisiste decir con algo perturbador?-pregunto ezekiel inocentemente haciendo comillas las ultima palabras.

-eh viejo….te lo explico otro día-dijo geoff sonriendo nerviosamente-viejo si que eres muy inocente….o muy tonto.

En otro lado.

Duncan guio a gwen a una parte entre los arboles cerca de la cabaña de las chicas, pero a la vez es una parte alejada, así estarían los 2 solos, sin tener una interrupción. Gwen se sorprendió con lo que vio, en si era una cena, encima de un mantel para 2.

-Duncan eh... ¿no que escucharíamos bandas de rock?-pregunto confundida gwen.

-dulzura, esta noche esta perfecta para una cena a la luz de la noche, pero si quieres me lo llevo todo-dijo Duncan fingiendo disgusto.

-NO ESPERA….así esta bien-dijo gwen sonriendo un poco, a la vez estaba sonrojada, Duncan noto ese hecho, ya que como al chica tiene una piel pálida ya se le notaba, Duncan rio un poco mientras acompañaba a la gótica tomando asiento en el suelo.

-yyyy-dijo Duncan viendo maliciosamente pero de una buena manera a la gótica, por otro lado la chica solo rio un poco.

-si gracias-dijo gwen un poco sonrojada, esta nota que habían unos emparedados, unos dulces entre otra cosas, hasta que le vino algo a la mente-Duncan… ¿Dónde sacaste todo esto? Y por el amor a dios, dime que no es de Owen.

-tranquila dulzura, era de la cocina ,además Owen si tuviera comida ,ya se hubiera acabado-dijo Duncan riendo un poco ,mientras gwen solo rio ,mientras veía las demás cosas hasta que vio una botella de color verde.

-y esto Duncan?-dijo gwen arqueando una ceja mientras tomaba la botella-no voy a tomar para andar como ustedes hace días-dijo sarcásticamente la gótica.

-eh….gwen…eso es solo jugo de ciruela-dijo Duncan rascándose la cabeza, gwen solo dejo la botella un poco sonrojada-espera…..no…JAJAJAJAJ

-ya deja de reírte solo fue una confusión-dijo gwen, mientras veía como el chico se levantaba-te hice enojar?

-no, solo voy por algo-dijo Duncan sonriendo con malicia, mientras de un arbusto saco una grabadora-mira podemos escuchar rock suave, que te parece?

-bien ¿pero eso es tuyo?-pregunto gwen mirándolo seriamente.

-No, esto si es robado, y de Chris-dijo Duncan riendo a carcajada recordando las fotos.

-que es tan gracioso?-pregunto interesada gwen.

-veras…-dijo Duncan tomando asiento a lado de al gótica-es una historia muy graciosa…

En otro lado.

Ezekiel y geoff caminaban a pasos apresurados, ya que cuando se alejaron del lugar habían escuchado unos sonidos de lamentos o gruñidos, los cuales, ezekiel pensó que era un oso, o esa cosa llamada fantasma, pero geoff sabia de que se trataba eso sonidos.

-Hay mama, menos mal que salimos o se hubiera puesto MUYYYY INCOOOMODO-pensó geoff, mientras veía como 2 chicas andaban caminando por las cabañas, geoff reconoció de inmediato a una de ellas-BRIDGETTE

-eh?-dijo la rubia, cuando noto a lo 2 chicos, así ella e izzy se dirigieron donde estaban-hola chicos, lo hemos estado buscando desde hace rato, donde estaba?

-NO PREGUNTES-dijeron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo, lo cual las 2 chicas se miraron entre si para entender su comportamiento.

-ehh chicos que sucedió?-pregunto preocupada bridgette.

-NO PODEMOS DECIRLE-dijeron los 2 un poco nervioso, izzy se acerca al chico zeke.

-zeke si me dices, te doy un beso-dijo izzy riendo un poco, lo cual ezekiel se sonrojo.

-claro veras-iba a decir ezekiel cuando de golpe geoff se el abalanzo encima.

-viejo no le puedes decir, si ellas se enteran quizás se arme la 3 guerra mundial-dijo en voz baja geoff.

-eh pero si quiero un beso de izzy eh-dijo ezekiel.

-viejo hazte el difícil-dijo geoff levantándose del suelo.

-entonces que sucedió?-pregunto impaciente bridgette.

-no podemos decirle es algo persona de heather-dijo ezekiel pero fue callado con la manos de geoff, bridgette e izzy se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-con que es de heather eh?-dijo bridgette.

-rayos-dijo geoff golpeándose la frente-viejo…CORRE

-Eh…rayos-dijo ezekiel y de inmediato comenzó a correr, siendo seguido por la chicas-oye geoff…porque nos persiguen?

-porque todos odian a heather, bueno la mayoría, y saber un secreto de ella, es un buen punto a su favor-dijo sabiamente geoff.

-oh…y porque rayos no le decimos eh?-pregunto confundido ezekiel mientras veía a izzy correr como un animal, lo cual al chico comenzara a correr mas rápido.

-oye, es bueno ser perseguido por la chicas no?-dijo geoff tomando su sombrero con una mano.

-….amen-dijo ezekiel riendo igual que el rubio, ezekiel recordó algo así que decidió infórmaselo al fiestero-oye y Duncan eh?

-de seguro que con gwen, espero que no la este pasando tan mal…o bien como nosotros-dijo geoff.

En otro lado(N/A: creo que esta es la última)

Veamos que hacen la pareja del momento, estos estaban escuchando unas canciones de rock suave en al grabadora, mientras contemplaba las estrellas y una que otras cosas raras.

-ese conjunto de estrellas no se parecen a las piernas escuálidas de Harold-dijo gwen señalando al cielo.

-cierto jajajaja…. ¿ahora que lo pienso lo abre bajado de ese poste?-se pregunto Duncan, pero simplemente se escogió de hombros, Duncan se separo de la gótica lo cual sin poderlo evitar se estaban abrazando, el punk se levanto lo cual llamo la atención de la chica-ahora vuelvo…debo de ir a hacer algunas cosas, me esperas?

-claro-dijo gwen con un sonrojo, el chico solo sonríe, así dirigiéndose a su cabaña. Durante ese tiempo gwen estuvo pendiente de las estrellas, y a la vez de cierto chico con corte mohicano, cuando de pronto escucho unos sonidos-Duncan ya regresaste?

-no soy Duncan-dijo una voz la cual el pertenecía a un cierto chico de cabellos negro, camisa de color verde, estampado una mano en el centro, que respondía con el nombre de trent-hola gwen.

-ah, hola trent y eso que haces por aquí?-pregunto gwen mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-veras gwen…quiero decirte algo y no pude esperar hasta decírtelo después-dijo trent sonrojado, gwen sabia bien a donde iba a llegar todo eso pero como cualquier persona debía escuchar todo antes de sacar sus conclusiones-gwen…¿querías ser mi novia?

-eh yo…-no podía responder gwen porque estaba en shock, ya que el chico le pareció lindo y atento pero algo le decía que quizás no sentía lo mismo que el, pero ella sabia que estaba enamorada…pero entonces de quien?-no se que decir….yo…..no se que hacer.

-solo respóndeme si?-dijo trent ilusionado ,que al chica que sentía algo ,quizás le correspondería.

-si, gwen, respóndele-dijo una voz con un poco de enojo, gwen volteo la vista y vio que el autor de esas palabras era el chico punk.

-Duncan-dijo gwen.

**Continuara….**

_**Bueno gente, ya una de las pareja ya esta llegando a su fin, para que estén juntos…pero no se confié puede ser que suceda algo con gwen y con Duncan, podría ser ezekiel o geoff ejeje quien saben dejen sus review**_

_**Me despido**_

_**Bye ^^**_


	7. interacion

_**Hola gente espero que le guste mi historia.**_

_**Bueno prosigo.**_

Duncan se había dirigido a la cabaña, ya que planeaba regalarle un Cd de música que el había traído de su banda de rock metal favorito, Sonic syndicate (N/A: amo esa banda).

Así este pensaba que con ese regalo, tendría un punto más con gwen, así con pasos tranquilo se dirigía a donde había dejado la chica, cuando de pronto vio que trent se dirigía a donde estaba la gótica.

Así Duncan supo que trent planeaba conversar con gwen así que opto por seguirlo y saber que quería decirle.

Duncan escucho como el cliché, como le decía el punk, se le declaraba a la chica, Duncan no lo pudo explicar, le entro un enojo indescriptible.

-no se que decir….yo…..no se que hacer-dijo gwen dudando un poco.

-solo respóndeme si?-dijo trent ,lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso ,Duncan salió de los arbusto.

-si gwen respóndele-dijo con enojo, no lo podía evitar, ya que la chica que le gustaba, ahora estaba estacada con un tonto…quiero decir con un cliché…quiero decir…con trent.

-Duncan-dijo al gótica notando el enojo del punk.

-oye inútil que haces aquí?-dijo Duncan tratando lo mas que pudo de no sonar con enojo en su tono de voz, pero fallo, lo cual trent creyó que el punk lo golpearía.

-nada, es que vi a gwen sola….y bueno viejo, quise decirle sobre mis sentimientos-dijo trent aparentado ser calmado, pero en el fondo reía ya que le arruino lo que hacia el punk.

-¿en serio? Lo que vi fue que la estaba acosando, sabes…..te daré 5 segundo para que te largues….sabe que…ya-dijo Duncan tomando al peli negro de la camisa y del cinturón ,como cuando toma a la basura ,y de inmediato lo lanzo del acantilado ,lo cual trent lloro como niña.

-Duncan no debiste-dijo reprochándole gwen, por otro lado Duncan seguía serio, lo cual preocupo a la gótica-¿estas enojado?

-no, es que no le dijiste nada ¿tu sientes algo por el?-pregunto Duncan acortando un poco la distancia con la chica.

-yo…no…no creo…el es muy agradable, pero el no me hace….sentir esa sensación que busco-dijo gwen viendo al suelo un poco sonrojada.

-entonces soy yo el que te hace sentir esa sensación-dijo en voz baja Duncan, por otro lado gwen alzo la vista y vio que el punk estaba a unos centímetro de ella, lo cual su respiración se inter conectaba entre si, Duncan poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro con la de la gótica, gwen estaba sorprendida pero misteriosamente no retrocedía-gwen….

-Duncan….-dijo en un susurro gwen mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta que solo quedaba un centímetros hasta que….

Por otro lado(N/A: jajajaja XD soy malo)

Izzy, ezekiel, geoff y bridgette se alojaron en la playa, para descansar por la noche agitada que tuvieron.

Los chicos al final cedieron diciéndole lo sucedido con heather y DJ, claro que el único que no entendió sobre los gruñidos fue ezekiel, lo cual izzy reía un poco por la inocencia del chico.

Ahora estos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, que hizo izzy con su maestría de quemar cosas, duraron así durante unas horas hablando de cualquier cosa.

-y así katie nos dijo que por accidente se beso con noah-dijo bridgette contado lo sucedido con noah y las 2 chicas-según ella que besa bien.

-¿en serio? Mucha información, quien diría que los chicos se divirtieron mucho ayer-dijo geoff sentado a lado de bridgette.

-o si, yo soñé que bese a una ballena en un día de verano-dijo izzy contado una de su izzy historias.

-guau cuéntame más eh-dijo ezekiel interesado en todo lo que decía la chica.

-jejeje veras estaba peleando con unos alíen, así Abraham Lincoln les pateo el trasero y como premio Bese a una ballena, no es genial?-dijo izzy riendo malvadamente ,geoff y bridgette vieron la extrañeza de la chica.

-cool estuvo genial eh-dijo ezekiel aplaudiendo por la historia, geoff sonrió un poco, de verdad al peli café si le gusta la chica.

-en serio genial-dijo izzy abrazando al chico, lo cual el zeke se ruborizo a mas no poder ,bridgette sonrió un poco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio lo cual ,igual que su amigo se puso nervioso-izzy tiene hambre.

-tengo una idea, bridgette tu y yo vamos y traemos algo-dijo geoff, lo cual la rubia extrañada solo se levanta con el chico –bueno ahora regresamos.

-ok eh-dijo ezekiel, lo cual los 2 rubios se dirigieron a la cocina, bridgette aun con duda decidió saber lo que dijo el rubio.

-Geoff y eso que fuiste amable?-pregunto arqueando una ceja bridgette.

-cierto, estoy ayudando al zeke que este un momento a sola con izzy, el chico necesita novia-dijo geoff sonriendo, mientras bridgette sonrió igual que el rubio.

-si, oye y eso que tu y Duncan ¿son amigos de el?-pregunto bridgette un poco confundida sobre ese hecho.

-nahh es un buen chico, inocente o tonto pero buen chico, ya el no piensa en esas cosas sexista-dijo geoff.

-cierto, pero bueno caminemos por hay ¿te parece?-dijo bridgette tomando al rubio del brazo y posando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

En la fogata.

Ezekiel veía detenidamente las olas, estaba un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la peli naranja, pero no en si le gustaba ya que podía apreciar el aroma de la chica, lo cual le volvía loco.

-zeke ¿que piensas?-pregunto izzy tomando de sorpresa al Joven, quienes aun se mantenían en un tierno abrazo.

-muchas cosas eh, pero no se ¿y tu?-pregunto ezekiel, mientras que la peli naranja lo veía con un poco de dulzura.

-muchas cositas loquitas, pero algo muy interesante-dijo izzy sonriendo malvadamente.

-es una broma verdad eh?-pregunto ezekiel viendo a la chica, lo cual vio que izzy un poco ruborizada le sonreía tiernamente.

-No, pero si esos deseas ok, pero antes izzy quiere darte esto-dijo izzy y de un momento a otro, le planto un beso rápido en los labios del chico, lo cual ezekiel se puso muy rojo, así izzy rápidamente se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr a dirección del bosque-si quieres un beso de izzy ,tienes que alcanzarla.

Eh?-dijo ezekiel, así la peli naranja rio mientras se dirigía al bosque-mmm bueno me gusta y claro eh.

Así el peli café corrió para alcanzar a la chica, lo cual izzy era más hábil, pero ezekiel estaba inspirado y bueno.

Nuevamente con el punk y la gótica.

-gwen….-dijo Duncan abriendo los ojos, ya que no sitios los labios de su chica, así que vio que gwen tenia la vista fija a otro lado-gwen…. ¿que sucede?

-yo….Duncan…estoy muy confundida…dame tiempo-dijo gwen separándose del chico, este con tristeza solo voltea la vista, lo cual la gótica noto-dije que me dieras tiempo….solo déjame saber….si siento…lo mismo que tu sientes.

-ok, tranquila-dijo Duncan lo cual sonrió un poco para darle seguridad a la chica, gwen con pena solo se acerco a el y le planto un beso en la mejilla, lo cual sorprendió al punk.

-te diré mañana ok?-dijo gwen saliendo del lugar, dejando al chico solo, Duncan se sentó nuevamente, así para contemplar las estrellas con aburrimiento deseando que fuera el día siguiente.

Con bridgette y geoff.

Estos regresaban del comedor con algunos dulces y otros víveres y vieron que la fogata estaba vacía.

-de seguro se fueron a dormir, es un poco tarde-dijo bridgette sentándose junto al fiestero.

-mejor para nosotros no-dijo geoff sonriendo a la rubia, geoff se acerco y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica, lo cual esta se sorprendió y a la vez se sonrojo-bridge quiero decirte que…

-lo se geoff, tu también me gustas-dijo bridgette sonrojada mientras esta tomaba el rostro del rubio y lo besaba apasionadamente, lo cual geoff le correspondió, así los 2 rubios cayeron a la arena mientras se besaban apasionadamente y así duraron y duraron y después repitieron ,y después prosiguieron ,que esperaban ,como en la serie original ,no se cansa de besarse ¬¬.

En el bosque.

Ezekiel duro persiguiendo a la peli naranja durante un buen rato, así que este termino cansado y perdido.

-oh no eh, me perdí-dijo ezekiel viendo por todos lados, de pronto sintió una presencia encima de el.

-boo-dijo izzy de cabeza agarrada de una rama, ezekiel casi le da un ataque por el repentino susto, lo cual izzy rio a carcajada mientras bajaba del árbol-izzy te asusto jajajajajaja.

-ok….bueno jejeje-dijo ezekiel riendo maliciosamente, lo cual hizo que izzy lo veía extrañada, hasta que comenzó a reír lo que pretendía el chico, ezekiel acto seguido toma a la chica y hace que los 2 caían en el suelo, mientras reían por lo sucedido, así después de la risas, ezekiel ve que la chica esta encima de el, lo cual el peli café la abrazaba por la cintura-izzy….

-ezekiel…-dijo la chica sonriendo un poco, ezekiel con una de sus manos acaricio una de sus mejillas, lo cual la peli naranja se ruborizo, igual que el chico lleva su mano en la mejilla de este, así duraron viéndose a lo ojos durantes unos minutos-sabes….me gustas...izzy te quiere.

-igual yo izzy-dijo ezekiel, así la peli naranja besa al chico con mucha pasión, así duraron besándose varios minutos, así la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran, así se vieron a los ojos, y nuevamente se besaron con más pasión, así que otra vez por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse se vieron nuevamente-es mejor regresa a la cabaña, de seguro ya esta tarde eh.

-jejejeje ¿porque no nos quedamos aquí?-dijo izzy viendo al chico, ezekiel la veía con confusión, ya que no entendía para que quería que siguieran en el bosque.

-y…bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto inocente ezekiel, izzy con un poco de rubor en su rostro, le susurras algunas cosas al oído del chico, lo cual este abre los ojos.

-y bueno, veremos que haremos después-dijo izzy separándose un poco del chico, lo cual ezekiel tenia todo el rostro rojo, izzy rio un poco nerviosa mientras besaba su mejilla ,así el chico solo se pone mas nervioso, lo cual lo nota la chica-¿no quieres?

-eh…. ¿si tu quieres?-pregunto ezekiel nervioso, así izzy lo beso con mucho cariño, después de separarse izzy lo ve directamente a los ojos.

-si quiero-dijo al chica, pero esta vez el peli café fue que la beso, así duraron y siguieron besándose la joven pareja.

En otro lado.

Gwen e encontraba en unos de los escalones de la cabaña de las chicas, no había pensado cuanto tiempo se había puesto hay, y no le importaba, su preocupación era que no sabia que debía hacer, quería a Duncan, con el poco tiempo que compartieron, llego ser alguien muy especial en ese tormentoso lugar, pero por otro lado trent era dulce, atento, amable con ella, pero en si no podían comparar a Duncan con trent.

Sabía que debía escoger a uno y no sabia que hacer, cuando de la cabaña sale una morocha de piel morena ,leshawna se sentó a lado de la gótica ,lo cual gwen no había sentido su presencia sino hasta que se sentó a lado de ella.

-hola chica, estas muy pensativa eh-dijo al morena viendo como gwen estaba preocupada-vaya, me quede despierta y note que tu, heather, katie, izzy y bridgette no estaban…. ¿Tienes algo amiga?

-…pues…me guardarías un secreto-pregunto gwen, así leshawna solo asiente-es que trent se me declaro y bueno no se que decir, pero descubrir que Duncan esta enamorado de mi, y no lo se, me cae bien trent, y Duncan me hace sentir especial pero….no se… ¿me entiendes leshawna?

-ya entiendo, y es obvio a quien te gusta chica-dijo leshawna sonriendo un poco, gwen la vio extrañada-ahora mismo lo dijiste, hay chica si que estabas confundida.

-eh…espera-dijo gwen pensado en lo que dijo cuando al respuesta le llego-…. ¿Duncan?

-así es chica, si el te hace sentir especial, entonces el es que te gusta, aunque no me cae bien, pero si el te gusta ¿porque no?-dijo la morena poniendo su mano en el hombro de la gótica, gwen con alegría entiende que era cierto, ya que el punk la hacia sentir como una princesa lo cual con esos pensamientos, gwen se sonrojo y sonrió, leshawna igual sonrió y le dio unas palmadas a la chica-ve chica, ve por tu hombre.

-gracias –dijo al gótica levantándose del los escalones, así parte camino a la cabaña de los chicos, no le importaba si era tarde, lo que importaba era el punk, así con pasos rápidos llego a la cabaña, lo cual tiro varias piedras a una de las ventana, así de repente una figura abre, lo cual con la poca luz gwen no distinguió quien era-¿Duncan eres tu?

-¿quien es?-dijo una voz….femenina…espera si….ERA FEMEMINA-¿gwen?

-¿katie?...sabes que olvídalo ¿podría llamar a Duncan ¿si?-dijo apurada gwen mientras que la chica vuelve a la oscuridad de la habitación-pero que hace ella aquí….AHHH si noah ¬¬.

Así gwen espero unos segundos cuando escucho unos sonidos, después unos golpes que al aparecer eran de alguien cayéndose al suelo y entre otras cosas.

-¿que haces aquí?-preguntaba una voz, aunque era en tono bajo, gwen lo pudo oír claramente.

-cállate si? Después le decimos, ven que gwen te busca-dijo la otra voz, no hay que ser inteligente para saber que era katie, pero para los tontos ya le dijes ¬¬.

-¿gwen?-dijo la otra voz, acto seguido salió el chico punk, Duncan, lo cual este salto de la ventana para dar unos pasos hacia la chica-hola gwen….

-hola Duncan-dijo al chica mientras veía al chico-Duncan yo…

_**Continuara….**_

Jajajajajaja soy malo, jajajaja, bueno gente debo decir que el próximo cap es el ultimo, si lo se siente tristeza, pero bueno espero que esperen ansioso el cap.

Ahh y sobre katie….ni yo se que hace hay….pero bueno¬¬

Me despido


	8. el super final

_**Hola gente, aquí llega amigos del drama, el capitulo final, gracias a todos mis fan por leer esta historia.**_

_**Bueno quiero decir que este cap esta dedicado a mis fans, en fin TT^TT, lo extrañare a todos.**_

Gwen y Duncan caminaban con pasos lento por los alrededores, aun no se habían dicho nada aun, por lo cual, la gótica estaba nerviosa y el punk angustiado, duraron así varios minuto hasta que el punk decide romper el silencio.

-gwen…. ¿y eso que me buscabas?-pregunto Duncan un poco nervioso, raro en el.

-Duncan yo….no lo pude aguantar….necesito decirte-dijo la gótica un poco nerviosa, Duncan pensó que la chica no lo había aceptado.

-ya veo…..bueno espero que trent te haga feliz-dijo el punk dispuesto a regresar a su cabaña.

-espera ¿Quién dijo que escogí a trent?- al oír esas palabras hizo que Duncan se detuviera y volteara la vista para ver que gwen tenia el rostro enrojecido.

-¿entonces…?-dijo Duncan confundido.

-te…escogí…..a…ti Duncan-dijo en un leve susurro, lo cual Duncan no la había escuchado.

-eh….no escuche-dijo Duncan acercándose mas a la chica.

-que tu me gusta Duncan-dijo un poco mas bajo la gótica mientras sentía arde sus mejillas.

-gwen en serio no puedo escucharte-dijo Duncan ,lo cual gwen rodo los ojos y se le abalanzo al punk uniendo sus labios con los suyos ,lo cual sorprendió al punk ,este después de unos segundo le correspondió de inmediato.

Así duraron besándose por un corto lapso de tiempo, para Duncan sintió una gran satisfacción, ya que por la ansiedad le había hecho sentir mal, por otro lado gwen sentía una gran felicidad, aun en contra con su personalidad oscura. Después del prologando besos, se separaron y sonrieron gustoso.

-vaya besas muy bien –dijo gwen sonriéndole al punk.

-gracias, tu no te quedas atrás-Duncan sonrió pícaramente, lo cual gwen le dio un leve codazo, así el punk solo fingió dolor, así duraron riéndose por la compañía del otro, hasta que gwen recordó otra cosa que debía hacer.

-Duncan ,debo de hablar con trent-dijo gwen y rápidamente noto el rostro de enojo de Duncan ,así rápidamente debió decirle la razón por la que pregunto del paradero del guitarrista-calma ,debo de decirle que te escogí a ti ,no quiero que se haga ilusiones ,eso me haría sentir mal.

-bien yo lo hare sentir mal-dijo Duncan estrellando su puño contra su mano, gwen arqueo una ceja y lo miro seriamente.

-Duncan –dijo gwen cruzándose de brazos, el punk solo suspiro, mientras sonreía divertido.

-tu me complementas-dijo el punk, lo cual la gótica se ruborizo, pero aun manteniendo su postura de seriedad, así el punk solo suspiro-bien, pero no se donde esta, te parece si le dices en la mañana.

-cierto, ya es tarde, debo de regresar a la cabaña, de seguro el chef se enojara-dijo gwen y con pasos lentos se dirige a Duncan, el cual hace lo mismo y se dan un beso, que duran varios minuto, así después de separarse se miran a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?-pregunto Duncan abrazando a gwen, lo cual la chica se sorprende y se ruboriza levemente.

-y….si no ve trent…. ¿Que sucederá?-pregunto gwen viendo a Duncan.

-tranquila, el no esta en la cabaña-dijo Duncan, gwen alza sus cejas muy confundida, así Duncan noto ese hecho-calma no le hice nada, quizás este en otro lado, no lo he visto desde que se cayo del acantilado.

-bien, te creeré, ven vamos…..pero no haremos nada ¿oíste?-dijo la chica sonriendo pícaramente, lo cual Duncan también lo hace, así la gótica se dirige a la cabaña de los chico juntos al punk.

-menos mal que el cliché esta ocupado-pensó Duncan sonriendo malvadamente, mientras tomaba la mano de la gótica.

**En otro lado.**

-QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE DE AQUÍ-gritaba un joven de cabellera negra, camisa verde con un logotipo de una mano, siendo sujetado de sus calzones desde el asta de la bandera, y lo que da mas gracia es que no esta solo.

-cálmate trent, pronto nos bajaran-dijo alguien que muchos han olvidado.

-CALLATE HAROLD, HE ESTADO AQUÍ DEDE HACE AMS DE 2 HORAS-gritaba intentado ser escuchado el pobre de trent.

-calma, yo he estado aquí, desde quien sabe que capitulo del fic, pero bueno, al menos tengo a mi querida leshawna-dijo Harold sonriéndole a….una paloma…en poca palabra esta loco ¬¬.

-QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE, NO QUIERO VOLVERME LOCO-gritaba al borde del desmayo trent-DUNCAN ME VENGARE EN OTRO FIC.

**Al día siguiente**

En el comedor de la isla se encontraba exactamente 3 chicos, lo cuales raro que se diga se encontraba ya despierto desde la 8 de la mañana.

-ahh que sueño eh-dijo entre bostezo ezekiel.

-cierto-dijo Duncan pegando la frente en al mesas.

-viejos, para que me llamaron-dijo el rubio limpiándose el ojo.

-pueeesss adivine, gwen y yo somos novios, para que vean que yo Duncan soy genial-dijo Duncan levantándose del asiento con el pecho en alto.

-ah si, para tu información bridgette y yo somos pareja desde anoche-dijo sonriendo geoff.

-guau viejo felicidades-dijo el punk estrellando su puño con la del fiestero, Duncan pone su vita en el zeke, el cual este se encontraba aburrido-hey zeke, al parecer aun no tele has declarado a izzy.

-eh?-dijo ezekiel, lo cual lo 2 chico lo veían atentamente, ezekiel solo sonrió malévolamente, raro en el-como crees eh, igual que geoff anoche, izzy ya es mi novia.

-en serio cool viejo-dijo geoff dándole algunas palmadas al peli café, Duncan solo sonrió, pero estaba un poco enojado, porque no gano, hasta que recordó algo.

-bueno igual yo gane, gwen durmió conmigo en la cabaña-dijo Duncan sonriendo victorioso, ezekiel arqueo una ceja, mientras geoff lo veía sorprendido, hasta que se puso a reír.

-viejo jajaja, yo vi en la mañana y vi que era obvio que no hicieron nada, compartieron cama, nada mas-dijo geoff ,Duncan solo e cruzo de brazos, ya que no funciono lo que planeaba ,ya que para los mal pensados ¬¬ ,no hicieron nada.

-bien es cierto, bueno al menos los 2 molestamos a katie con lo de noah, en fin-dijo Duncan, y este noto como el zeke sonreía malvadamente, Duncan pensó que como que le entro un poco de las sonrisas extrañas de izzy-eh zeke…. ¿Hiciste algo con izzy?

-eh…bueno acérquense-dijo ezekiel, así lo 2 chicos se acercaron, el peli café le susurro algunas cosas, lo cual geoff y Duncan palidecieron.

Ahora si pueden mal pensar.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-dijeron Duncan y geoff asombrados, ezekiel reía en voz baja, mientras daba un tremendo bostezo.

-si que sabia cosas, debo de aprender mucho del mundo actual eh-dijo ezekiel dando otro bostezo mas grandes, los chicos solo lo vieron atentamente y se vieron entre ellos, hasta nuevamente al zeke.

-noooo, he perdido-dijo en lamento Duncan mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-ya calma, esto no era una competencia, los 3 conseguimos a nuestras chicas…aunque zeke gano algo mas-dijo lo ultimo geoff un poco nervioso, ezekiel solo rio por la sorpresa que tenían su amigo, uno diría que se esta vengando, pero bueno- en fin, debemos de celebrarlo.

-y eso eh?-pregunto ezekiel confundido.

-pensaba celebrar que bridgette es mi novia, pero como también ustedes tienen novia, debemos….DE HACER FIESTA-dijo el rubio sacando de quien sabe donde una gran botella, ezekiel y Duncan se miraron para posar su atención a geoff.

-eh no creo que sea buena idea eh-dijo ezekiel recordando poco, en realidad casi nada de lo que sucedió el otro día.

-vamos viejos, hay que celebrarlo-dijo geoff, ezekiel y Duncan pensaron por un momento y finalmente se escogieron de hombros….grave error.

**En otro lado, en las cabañas de la chicas.**

Bridgette se levanta de su cama, y ve por un reloj, que eran las 11, lo cual después de estirarse correctamente, se levanta y ve a izzy y a gwen sentada en la cama de la gótica, conversando, la rubia se acerca para platicar con ellas.

-hola chica ¿de que platican?-pregunto bridgette, lo cual las 2 chicas le sonríen.

-izzy hablaba de algunas de las historia de mi novio-dijo izzy sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿novio?-pregunto bridgette arqueando una ceja.

-así es, y lo mas sorpréndete es ezekiel-dijo gwen, la rubia solo sonríe, ya que sabía bien que había química entre los 2 jóvenes.

-y gwen es novia del delincuente-dijo izzy riendo a su forma, gwen se sonrojo por eso, bridgette se sorprendió pero igual sonrió.

-felicidades chicas, también yo tengo novio, geoff si fue muy dulce conmigo-dijo bridgette ruborizando un poco, gwen solo ríe un poco, hasta ella sabia del amor mutuo de los rubios.

-felicidades-dijeron al mismo tiempo gwen e izzy.

-gracias chicas, mmm debería ver como esta, como siempre anda juntos ¿saben donde están?-pregunto bridgette, por otro lado las chicas niega con la cabeza-bueno no deben de estar le…

De pronto se escucha una explosión, lo cual hace que las chicas salgan de la cabaña, para encontrar en los escalones a heather con un aire de aburrimiento.

-heather ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto con voz autoritaria gwen.

-calma estúpida gótica ¿Por qué debo de hacerte caso?-pregunto con veneno heather, bridgette sonrió malvadamente y le dio varios codazos leves a izzy, lo cual al peli naranja entendió, y comenzó a susurrarle cosas a gwen.

-bueno heather…. ¿quieres que todos sepan lo de tu y DJ?-dijo bridgette, mientras al mismo tiempo, gwen abría lo ojos llena de sorpresa, ya que izzy le dijo toda la historia, heather palideció a la vez sonrojarse y comenzó a enojarse a gran escala, cuando izzy intervino.

-izzy sabe como averiguar las cosas, el moreno no tiene la culpa-dijo mientras daba varias piruetas, heather solo suspiro y miro a las chicas con enojo.

-si les dijo ¿guardaran el secreto?-pregunto con aire de superioridad heather, bridgette y gwen aun con mala gana asintieron, así heather suspiro y señalo a la cabaña-sus novios….lo hicieron de nuevo.

-¿que hicieron que de nuevo?-preguntaron la 2 al mismo tiempo, heather rodo los ojos y se fue caminando del lugar, las chicas se miraron entre si, hasta de pronto….la cocina explota, lo cual izzy aplaude pero la otra 2 se asustaron.

De pronto vieron como salían corriendo ezekiel, Duncan y geoff, completamente desorientados, vieron como geoff se caía cada rato, ezekiel hablándole a la cabina de confesiones como si fuera una persona, y vieron a Duncan corriendo en círculos.

-oficial están borrachos-dijeron las chicas golpeándose la frente, así con pesar se acercaron a los chicos-chicos.

-MALVAVICOS-grito Duncan corriendo un poco mal.

-BRIDGETTE-grito geoff cayéndose en el medio del camino.

-AHHHH EVA, NO POR EL AMOR AL AZUCAR NO ME PEGUES EH –grito ezekiel que a diferencia de los otros se fue a otro lado pero se tropezó con geoff, el cual se había caído ¬¬-SUELO HAZME UN EMPAREDADO EH.

-y a estos se nota que se pasaron de copas-dijo bridgette mientras veía al inconsciente geoff.

-pero al menos, no causaron tantos destrozos, como la vez anterior….Duncan quítate por favor-dijo con la mejilla roja gwen, ya que el punk la abrazaba por las piernas.

-no lo creo-dijo bridgette viendo, la cocina destruida, el comedor ya no existía, nuevamente el bote termino en otra de los remolques de Chris, juraron ver a un helicóptero lleno de papel higiénico, a un chef inconsciente, en si mucha destrucción-¿Cómo le hacen estos a causar tanta destrucción por unos tragos?

-izzy esta preocupada, zeke no se mueve-dijo izzy picando con una ramita al zeke, después de unos segundo este se levanto asustando a gwen y a bridgette.

-IZZY, LO DE ANOCHE NO LO HE PODIDO OLVIDAR, ME LASTIMATE AL PRINCIPIO, PERO ME ASCONTUMBRE-grito ezekiel abrazando a la chica, lo cual gwen y bridgette los vieron confundido pero después de pensarlo mejor, se sonrojaron.

-izzy tu…-dijo gwen dejando caer su mandíbula.

-si así eh-dijo ezekiel con una voz de risueño.

-HAY MAMA, IZZY TU-grito con sorpresa la rubia.

-si, izzy le hizo un tatuaje temporal, izzy sabe hacer tatuajes-dijo al peli naranja.

(N/A: JA no sean mal pensados XD)

-¿un tatuaje?-preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, para después aliviarse.

-izzy le dijo que quería hacerle un tatuaje en su espalda, se sonrojo por eso, es tan tierno, después hablamos y ya….-dijo izzy recordado el corazón que le hizo al chico, pero esta nota que las chicas da un suspiro de alivio-izzy esta confundida ¿preguntaron a izzy lo que hizo antes o después de que zeke y yo lo hicimos?

(N/A: me, ya que ¬¬, si fueron mal pensado lo hicieron bien)

-QUEEEEEEE-dijeron las 2 impactadas, de pronto escuchan un sonido de una maquina, lo cual las 3 chicas vieron y notaron que lo chicos ya no estaban.

-IREMOS AL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLA-grito Duncan desde….un helicóptero, gente si hubiera un show así, seria famoso.

-WOOO ESTOY VOLANDO EH-dijo ezekiel sentado en la cabina de co-piloto juntos a Duncan, el cual piloteaba.

-FIESTA, FIESTA-decía geoff desde la parte trasera del helicóptero, así el helicóptero salió volando de la isla, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

-BUENO QUERIDOS PASAJEROS, CUAL ES NUESTRO CURSO-dijo a gritos Duncan simulando ser un piloto.

-VAMOS A NUESTRA PROXIMA MISION –dijo geoff mientras tomaba el último poco de su bebida.

-CUAL ES EH-dijo ezekiel más confundido.

-BEBIDAS-dijo geoff alegre.

-ES CIERTO ¿Qué HAREMOS MI CAPITAN EH?-dijo ezekiel poniendo su mano en su frente, pero no midió su fuerza y se lastimo.

-BUSCAREMOS MAS BEBIDA-dijo Duncan poniendo un gorro de piloto.

-BEBIDAS, BEBIDAS BEBIDAS-cantaban los 3 mientras el helicóptero se perdió en el horizonte.

Para resumir lo que sucedió después, graciosa y sorpresivamente, los 3 llegaron a la ciudad y consiguieron el vodka a mitad de precio, y volaron por todas partes, hasta que tuvieron problemas con Chris ,así los 3 chicos regresaron a armar encádalos en la isla ,lo cual dejaron otra vez en el hospital a Chris ,dándole mas tiempo de descanso.

Para ezekiel, Duncan y geoff fue en si las mejor vacaciones de verano de su vida, pasaron momentos de alegría como de tristeza, pero al final lograron su cometido, conseguir novia.

**Fin**

_Vaya termine jejeje, bueno dejen review, sus opiniones, y cosas así, gracias a mi fan numero uno, fanática del DXG, me ha hecho seguir adelante ^^, en fin seguiré con mi además fic._

_Me da tristeza que ya no seguiré esta historia TT^TT_

_Agradecimiento a:_

_Aquí toaneo 07 se despide._

_Bye_


End file.
